The Darkness is Calling
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: A collection of Dink! That's Dark/Link or Link/Dark. I'm still unsure if the order has a meaning, though I'm sure it does somehow. Anyways, I hope you stop in and enjoy a little slight self-cest!
1. Chapter 1

**Gasp! Do I not have a Dink collection yet! What is this nonsense! Why do I not have one? I'm not sure. Perhaps I will... make... one... Oh, yeah. I just did. Awesome cause I have quite a few Dink things to post, my friends!**

 **And before I go... Happy clearing-out-my-docs day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aww. come on. We've been keeping me a secret for months, Link. Why does she have to know now?" I follow the hero through his home in Kakariko, whining the whole time.

Why he has decided it is time to tell that princess that I'm here, I will never know. She'll kill me. I know it to be fact. I've hidden in Link's shadow every time he has gone to see her. Without his permission, might I add. I've seen the way she looks at him. I can see the love in her eyes. It makes me wonder how badly it would ruin her. To know that her hero loves someone else. Someone she would never approve of. Me. But he has never admit to that. And perhaps he never will. I can only hope I can push him far enough to tie me down and ravish me. That would be fun.

"She will find out sooner or later. Zelda is hard to hide things from." He pulled on his riding cloak and had a hand on the door before I jumped on him, slamming his body into the wood. "Damn it, Dark!"

I stared up innocently at my hero from where I was clinging to him. "I don't want you to go. I'll miss you."

Right on cue, his face reddened. "Get off me."

I wrapped my legs more securely around Link's waist and then pulled myself up to whisper in his ear. "Make me."

"You are a nuisance." Link's glare did nothing as I avoided his gaze, opting to draw patterns on the exposed skin of his chest. Or really, the part of his chest I exposed by pulling his shirt down. My ignoring of his wants, and touching his skin, only seemed to make the hero angrier. "Goddess Din, Dark! Get the hell off me!"

"Take me with you." His glare hardened, so I pouted. "You never let me leave the house, Linky."

"L-Linky?" My hero's eyes wavered for a moment and I knew I would have to act fast to take advantage of this fact.

"What would you do if Zelda got mad and ordered the guard to kill me while you were in Castle Town? You know I wouldn't fight back cause I promised you I wouldn't. Please, Link, take me with you if you really want to go through with this. If not for my amusement, then for my safety." The icy wall was barely there now. Just one more push. "I don't want to die."

We both knew I had him. A certain room deep under Lake Hylia comes to mind.

* * *

 _I grabbed at my bleeding side where the hero's hookshot had dug into the skin followed by a dagger with a red jewel as it pulled me closer. My jaw was bruised from a swift punch from when I had first pinned the blue-eyed man and now ached something awful. I cursed my master for putting me in here as blood continued to seep through my fingers._ Why did he think I could beat this man? _Even as I asked myself that question, I knew the answer. I was meant to slow him down, nothing more._

 _His boots splashed as he walked over to where I was cowering against the only thing that had ever offered me comfort. The lone, dead tree on the pathetic island. The sound of his sword dragging on the ground and his heavy breathing told me I had at least made him tired. Can't say I landed a single hit, though. Maybe when I had landed on the flat of his blade, but now that I think about it, I didn't even then. He had pulled the sword back faster than I could think and caused the pain in my, probably broken, ankle._

 _The hero sighed as he stopped a couple feet in front of me. I turned my head away, knowing what was to happen now. But then his hand was at my chin, forcing me to look at him. I could see the pity in his eyes masked by a burning rage. Tears squeezed out of my eyes as I clenched them shut. I didn't want to die. Not now. Not when I had never left the confides of this room._

 _So, I made sure to catch his gaze and not look at the sword that was pointed at my chest. "Please, I don't want to die."_

* * *

For a moment, his eyes softened. "Fine. Now can you get off me?"

"Certainly." I grinned and shifted into the shadows. Link rolled his eyes as I made my way across the room to rise from the darkness to get my already made bag. I was hoping we could leave the house some time. You could call the bag my Link-is-being-nice-for-once-and-letting-me-leave-the-house bag.

I turned to smile at him, my face hurting from how big my grin was becoming. But damn it all if I wasn't over the moon with happiness. "Ready!"

He rolled his eyes as I skipped over to stand beside him. "Some times I wonder about your sanity, Dark."

"What sanity? I lost that when I got locked up for seven years. And I didn't get to sleep it all away like some people." My eyes widened at the bitter tone of voice I just took. Link was rigid, his back suddenly to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, worried I had broken the fragile friendship we have. "Link... I'm sorry. I hadn't m-"

In seconds, he had me pulled against him. My hero's body shook as he held me to him, a calloused hand running through my jet black hair. "I'm so sorry, Dark. If I could go back in time, I would find a way to save you sooner."

There was a pleasant feeling in my chest as Link embraced me and I slowly brought my arms up to wrap around his neck. This seemed to shake him even more. "Am I even worthy of being a hero when I can't save the one person that matters most to me?"

I could feel my eyes widen to the point where I thought they would pop out. "Y-You care about me?"

"Of course I do. Why else would I have asked you to stay with me." He pulled back and looked down at me with that boyish grin. It must have been a subconscious action, but when my hair fell down to block one of my eyes, Link gently tucked it behind my ear. "I've never felt this close to anyone else."

"Well, I am your shadow." I tried to shrug off his words, make them mean nothing to myself so I don't get my hopes up. Because, no matter how much I thought it, Link didn't really love me as I did him.

Link took my face in his hands, his gaze almost a glare. "No, you're not."

My own crimson orbs narrowed. "Yeah, I am. We share the same body, same fa-"

"When is the last time you looked in the mirror, Dark?" His hold lessened and became a whisper of a touch.

"I try not to." Pinpricks erupted from behind my eyes.

Hands moved completely from me as I lowered my head. "Why?"

How could I tell him it is because I don't want to look and not be there?

My hero lifted my chin and studied my face. His eyes softened, probably seeing the fear in my heart. "You're afraid that you won't exist one day. That, if you look in the mirror, it will realize you aren't real and you'll slowly fade away."

A tear rolled down my cheek, catching slightly at the bits of dirt from sword practice this morning. "I don't want to die. Please." And there it was again. That phrase that I said and thought more often than should be necessary. Because I doubt my entire existence in this world.

"Come here." Link's hand slid down my arm to take mine in his.

We walked through the small house and into the bathroom to stand before the thing I avoided. Tender touches encouraged me to look up from the floor. What I saw simply took my breath away. I could feel the happiness coming from my hero. "See. Nothing to be afraid of."

The me in the mirror was nothing like the man standing behind me. My eyes had grown rounder, holding the child-like innocence that Link's narrowed ones lost. Completely unlike the thin line they once were, my lips had filled out. A slight upturn to the end of my nose that you could barely tell was smaller than it used to be. Softness had taken over my entire face, my jawline less square and cheekbones just that little bit more prominent. It almost gave me a heart-shaped face.

I blushed and turned to hide my red face in my hands. How had I become so... childish and... cute? Why did Link never mention it? It was so unlike me to be this shy. Was seeing my face enough to cause this change in me or had I been subconsciously pretending to be someone I'm not this entire time?

"Cute." I gasped as Link's hands took mine, revealing my burning face, and he guided my body back in front of the mirror. "It happened slowly, you know. I only started to notice after Ganon was dead. You looked at me and the way your eyes lit up was breathtaking."

His chin rested on the top of my head and I had the urge to elbow him as he grinned. "I'm so happy."

I was taken off guard at the pure joy in his words. "W-Why?"

"You don't know?" I barely moved my head, but Link felt it and smiled. "The man I see before me is nothing like myself. He is his own person and I'm so proud to have watched the process."

I came to a conclusion on something. "You wanted to tell Zelda about me because you knew she would have no reason to get rid of me if what you say now is true."

We locked eyes through the mirror before Link backed away bashfully. "Yes. I was going to tell her about you and explain some things."

"Then what are we waiting for!" I was practically hopping out of the room, Link chuckling behind me.

* * *

Epona neighed loudly as I hopped into the saddle behind her master. Said Hylian turned back to look at me with a slight frown. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" I snuggled into my hero's back as we set off down the narrow streets of Kakariko. Winter was on Hyrule's doorstep and I had never been built for the cold.

The gates were far behind us as snow started to fall, slowly working to cover the green grass. The sudden shyness I had developed showed itself again as I worried over what Link would think as I asked a simple question. "Can I wrap my arms around you?"

He stilled, as if forgetting I was with him before clearing his throat. "And why would you do that?"

"I'm cold." Warm hands came back to grab mine and I sighed in bliss as Link tucked my freezing fingers into the edge of his riding cloak.

"Better?" My heart raced at the pure kindness in his voice, unlike anything I had ever heard from Link before.

A sincerely grateful smile graced my face and I was pleased that Link would never see the delight in my eyes at such a simple act of unconscious caring. "Very much."

We were halfway across the field to Castle Town when I started to get bored. So I lowered my arms, half in aching and half in planning. It seemed my almost perverse nature had stayed, though it was a strange mix with the innocence I was gaining.

Link growled, whether in warning or pleasure I couldn't be sure, as my fingers traced the insides of his thighs. "Dark?"

"Yes, Linky?" My voice was a purr in his ear and I could see the red tinting his skin.

"What are you doing?" He shifted away from my hands as much as possible, but it only made him growl when our torsos touched and scoot forward into my hands again.

"My hands are still cold." I took away the struggle he was having and pressed myself up against his back. "Actually, all of me is. Could you warm me up?"

"No. Now move your hands." He grabbed my wrists and brought them back up to rest on his upper chest.

I snorted. Like doing that would stop me. "Maybe you could just warm up my lips."

Epona stopped and suddenly Link was turning to pick me up. _Yes! This was really happening! Link was going to- Set me on the ground._ "Link!"

He kicked Epona and she walked forward a few steps. "Walk the rest of the way."

I threw up my hands and whined. "But why?!"

He glanced back, a prominent scowl twisting his lips. "You know why."

My hero snorted at my pout. "I was just trying to have a little fun!"

He wasn't buying it. "That was not fun, Dark."

"Maybe not yet, but perhaps we could continue at the castle." I wiggled my eyebrows. "Put on a real show for Prissy Pants."

Link's eyes darkened and he growled at me, low and dangerous. "Dark."

Perhaps it was because Link had never taken that tone with me or maybe it was the snow wetting my freezing feet, but I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I rubbed at them stubbornly before walking stiffly in the direction of Castle Town, keeping my head low to hide my face from Link as I passed him.

"Dark." I refused to turn in Link's direction, even as his tone softened. "Get back on the horse, Dark."

"You said I have to walk, so I'm walking." I could already feel the freezing wind seeping into my sensitive body. Seven years of waiting under Lake Hylia in the warm, humid air of the Water Temple will do that to you. This was my first winter out of there and it was already proving to be destructive on my body. I just wasn't made for cold.

Link's hand appeared next to me. "Well, I changed my mind."

"Too bad." My companion sighed and I heard his feet crunch into the snow behind me.

"Did I say," I yelped as Link picked me up. "It was your choice."

"L-Link!" He easily got back up on Epona and settled me in front of him, wrapping my shivering form in his riding cloak with him.

"You're freezing." My throat felt like it was closing off as Link's hot breath hit my neck. "I'm so sorry, Dark. I forgot your body doesn't adjust as well. I should have made you sit in front."

Heat was slowly thawing my aching bones and I snuggled back into Link's arms. "S'okay."

"No, it's not. Who knows how fast you can get sick from the cold compared to a normal person." I could feel my lip quiver as Link cupped my jaw and made me look at him. "And I made you cry."

A blush claimed my cheeks as Link maintained eye contact with me. And for a split second his gaze wandered down to my lips, which caused me to lick them. "I- I'm fine, Link. Let's just go." He sighed and finally released me.

* * *

Link turned to me, a guilty expression on his face. "Would you mind hiding in my shadow until I break the news." I would have argued over it being a waste of time, but I could see the slight fear in his eyes and knew to just listen.

"Yeah." I had hoped to give him some reassurance that things would be alright as I kissed his cheek before seeming to melt into the ground.

It was always strange to have my limbs move for me when I was in his shadow. Not that I couldn't manipulate his shadow into doing what I wanted it to do, but now was not the time.

My hero smiled down at me and then made for the castle. Link told me it was much bigger than he remembers it being. A whole new castle had to be built after the ground was filled in from Ganondorf's lava moat and they decided to expand it all the way to the edge of the market; two massive sets of doors and a walkway to the entrance courtyard. Much too big for mine or Link's liking.

We were walking down that long walkway between doors when Link whispered. "Such a waste of resources."

 _Agreed_ , I thought back and could feel Link's smile.

"Welcome back, Hero." I mentally bristled as servant girls, no doubt sent by Zelda, swarmed Link as he stepped into the courtyard.

"Hello." He smiled shyly and I wanted nothing more than to get him out of here. My poor hero never has been good with people.

"Can we get you anything?" If I could growl I would have as one of the girls touched Link on the arm.

"No, thank you." He brushed her aside and stepped around the group. "I'm just here to see the princess."

"Aww." They collectively sighed, no doubt because he wants nothing to do with them. Petty whores only want to be with the Great Hero because of his title. They don't deserve him.

The grey stone blended together as we made our way to the throne room.

Zelda stood from the throne as Link thanked the guards for opening the doors for him. "Link! I'm so happy you're here."

Link held out his hand to take Zelda's and kiss the back. I knew he was really doing it to please her. _That's right, Hero. Butter her up._ He coughed, hiding his amusement at my comment. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess."

"Nonsense. Call me Zelda, Linky dear." She giggled and motioned for him to follow her, which he did. We came to a door near the throne and went through, coming out in a smaller courtyard that was clearly protected from the cold by magic, as everything in it was flourishing. "What brings you to my castle?"

My hero glanced down at his feet, shuffling them awkwardly. "I have something to talk to you about, but you may not like it."

Her head perked up. "And why would I not like it?"

"I've been lying to you." Link rubbed at the back of his neck and I tried to send nice thoughts his way to help with his nerves.

The princess cocked her head to the side, probably in a gesture that was supposed to be cute. I thought it was anything but. "About what?"

"The dark half of me I told you about." A scene flashed into my mind of a lake and I knew it was when Link had exited the Water Temple. What she didn't know was that I was hidden behind the tree before Shei- er... Zelda got there. "You remember him right?"

Ms. Prissy stuck up her nose. Stupid nobility. "Yes, I remember that creature. Good thing you put it out of its misery."

"Well..." Link gulped and I mentally prepared myself. "That's the thing. He's still alive."

"Okay." Zelda looked at Link like he was stupid and I would have loved to wipe that look off her face. "So, what's wrong? Just go kill it."

My hero let out a long sigh. "I won't be doing that."

Now her hands were on her hips. "And why not?"

"Because he has been living with me." We both winced as the princess grew red in the face.

"WHAT?!" Luckily, Zelda didn't notice her precious hero's shadow move as I clenched my fist as she grabbed my Link's shoulders. "Why would you put my kingdom and yourself in danger like that, Link?! That thing is a servant of Ganondorf! You must kill it!"

"He's different and would never hurt me." I would have cheered as Link took Zelda's hands from his body and pushed them into her. "And besides, if he wanted me dead, then he would have killed me while we traveled together to kill his so-called master."

"You've had it with you that long!" Suddenly, the princess was looking down at Link's shadow. No, not at the shadow, but at me. "I suppose I should have noticed him sooner, but I was occupied."

I was quickly taking inventory of all the shadows in the room that I could jump to if need be as Link held up his hands. "Don't do anything rash, Princess."

It was almost comical how wide her eyes got as he called her by her title. I guess it was in that moment that she realized he didn't love her. "You lead me on! You- You pig! I can't believe you would- I love you! And you run off with some... some abomination!"

I gathered my strength as Link tried to reason with the princess. I knew it wouldn't work. "Calm down."

"Guards!" Link didn't have time to think why the sky was darkening as I pulled him into the shadows. "Give him back, you mon-"

The world flew by as I dragged us as far as I could manage. Finally, we popped out of the darkness somewhere with tough soil and rock, but I couldn't be sure where as I closed my eyes to the world.

* * *

"Get him some water to drink. He'll be thirsty when he comes to." I groaned and brought a hand up to my burning throat. "Oh. Too late."

"Dark? Are... Are you okay?" Beautiful blue eyes gazed down at me as I cracked mine.

"Never better." I laughed, but it had no sound.

Those wonderful orbs saddened and then a cool hand was against my heated flesh. "Stop moving or speaking or- Really anything that isn't breathing and living."

"You're lucky to be alive, kid." I recognized that voice.

"Nabooru?" Long, red hair swished to the side as the spirit sage turned to look at me.

"The one and only. Now listen to your lover and stay still." Oddly enough, a smile is all I saw when I willed my eyes to look back at my hero. "You exhausted yourself and probably used up enough magic to damage your ability to use magic for some time, if not forever."

"Needed... to keep... Link safe." I coughed and a wet rag was pressed to my lips.

It was beyond weird as I was urged to open my mouth, but heaven when the water soaked my dry tongue. "Suck on it slowly. You need to pace yourself." A light blush dusted Link's face as I made sure to keep eye contact.

And, when the rag was no longer giving me what I wanted, Link would take it away, only to have it come back moist again. I can't recall how long this went on before I slipped back into darkness.

* * *

I groaned in pleasure as a cold body pressed itself up against my side. "Wake up. You need to eat."

"More sleep." The person chuckled, their body shaking mine, as I curled further into them.

"You've been asleep for a while now. Time to wake up and get something in that stomach before you die of starvation." I whined as Link poked at my side, knowing I was ticklish there. "I miss you, Dark. Please, wake up."

Playful azure orbs greeted me as I flickered my deep crimson open. "Morning kiss?"

Link snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Dark."

"I can't start my day without a morning kiss, Linky." I tried to come across as sexy, but with how my voice croaked and cracked, I probably sounded like a dying cucco.

"Maybe after you eat and bathe." My heart deflated faster than that scholar, Shad's, 'hot air balloon'. Whatever that it. But, man, that was a sad day for him. "You stink something terrible."

* * *

Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Until you smell good again.

Those were Link's exact words. Of course, I had to throw in a comment on how he thought I smelled good normally. It lead to some subdued blushing and severe eye rolling from my hero. If I had tried that a few days ago, Link would have gotten mad. I wonder if the Gerudo said something to him? Or, gods forbid, I said something in my sleep? I suddenly wanted to drown myself in the steaming bath.

The door creaked open and my hero's voice could be heard from behind it. "Dark, are you done?"

"I don't know." He must have heard how dejected I was, because then the door was fully open, a worried looking Link standing in the doorway.

His eyes roamed my half-naked body for a moment before they locked with mine. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I sunk further in the water.

"Nabooru and the girls are waiting for you to come down for dinner. They said they missed you." I scowled because that was not what I wanted to hear.

"Not hungry." My statement was proven wrong as my stomach growled, but I ignored it.

My hero sighed. "Why are you so down, Dark?"

Now or never. "What am I to you?" I looked to him with hope and despair. He was my whole world, but I didn't think it was the same for him.

"You're..." He gulped and I sighed because I knew he wasn't going to say what I wanted. "My best friend."

"Is that all I am to you?" Tears welled up in my eyes and I missed the look of surprise in Link's.

His hand was cold on my heated skin as it played across my shoulder. "What is this all about, Dark?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Hurriedly, I got out of the tub and dressed in the simple clothing left for me.

Link's strong grip was what stopped me from walking out the door and away from him. "Obviously, it does or you wouldn't be so upset."

A growl rumbled low in my chest and I tried to shake him off. "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I wanted to scream at him to not give me that pitying look that drove me insane with anger. I never asked to be pitied, dammit!

Instead of voicing this, I shrugged in hopes of dismissing the issue. "I already said nothing."

"And I don't believe you." Clearly, Link was having none of it and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Stop fucking touching me!" My anger spiked and I knocked his arms away. "I don't need your constant mothering! I'm not some damned child!"

"Then quit acting like one." He crossed his arms and gave me a superior look.

My rage was at an all time high. "Quit treating me like one and maybe I will!"

Those azure orbs lightened and became more soothing. "Calm down, Dark."

I couldn't keep from taking this as an insult. Link was still acting like I'm some little kid. "Stop acting like you care! I know you don't! You only keep me around to satisfy that fucking hero complex! So, stop pitying me already!"

My cheek stung and I quickly covered it with my hands as Link's fell back to his side. "Shut up and listen for once."

Suddenly, I was furious. "How dare you hit me! I don't deserve this- this treatment! I hate you!"

We both sucked in a breath at that, but I refused to take it back. My pride wouldn't allow it. Even with tears streaming down my face, I stormed from the room.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as I found myself sitting up in the balcony above the cell Link was thrown in before I bailed him out. My arms were wrapped around my waist and I didn't bother wiping away the tears spilling over my watery eyes.

How could I have said that to him? I sniffled and wiped my nose on the sleeve of the plain, brown long-sleeved shirt. His expression of shock and immense sadness played again and again in my mind. _I hate you!_ My shoulders sagged.

"Found you." Red hair and tanned skin.

I threw myself into Nabooru's arms and sobbed. She brushed my hair back with her fingers and shushed me softly. "He knows you didn't mean it."

Terrified, I tried to get away. The Gerudo woman snorted and pulled me closer. "He doesn't know you're here, if that's what plays at your mind."

A tremor shook me as I relaxed. "Will I be able to make this right, Nabs?"

"Of course." She stroked my cheek and I winced. "He's sorry for hitting you like he did. You, of all people, should know Link has a temper at times. Especially when it comes to his hero business."

I shrugged.

"You know, I've never seen Link so frantic before." She pulled me closer for a moment, my head resting against her chest. "He was screaming as he carried you into the fortress. We have no idea how close you were when you exited the shadows and passed out. At the closest, the far side of the canyon because I couldn't sense you arrive."

Nabooru smiled as she tilted my head up to make sure I paid attention to her next words. "He loves you, Dark. I know it."

Biting my lip, I spoke. "Where is he?"

She paused in her stroking of my hair. An orange light flashed from the gem upon her head. "The garden."

I nodded and got up from the relatively comfortable position on Nabooru's lap. She stood as well and patted my shoulder. "Go get him."

The fortress passed by quickly as I ran through the stone halls. The trickle of water and sound of grass dancing in the breeze told me I was close. The heavy wooden door was open fully and I stepped out into the lush groove that most Hylian's don't even know exist.

Link was standing by the small pool and I walked over to stand opposite of him.

"They say a single tear fell from Din's eye and into the desert when she saw the torment of her people." He ran his hand under the small waterfall. "Still it produces water for them."

He kept his eyes on the water and it hurt. I swallowed thickly. "Link... I..."

"Don't apologize. I am the one that has done you wrong, Dark. For that, I am eternally ashamed." I could see the self-hatred in his eyes.

Stepping closer to the pool, my voice came out solemnly. "But I should not have provoked you."

Two clear tear tracks could be seen upon his face. "That gives me no right to lay my hand upon you. You're... You almost died trying to keep me safe, but... It would have been you she would have killed."

I shook my head. "I'd die repeatedly for the rest of eternity if it meant you were safe."

Link sighed. "And you don't think I feel the same."

The water rippled as I dunked my toes into it. "I know so."

"You know nothing then." Our eyes locked and I could see a spark of anger there.

Biting my lip once more, I shrugged. "You can't possibly understand my feelings, Link."

"And why would you say that?" It was hard to not flinch at the hard tone in his words.

"Because you only feel companionship and platonic love for me." Gazing up at the sky and hoping for the Three to be looking out for me, I confessed. "What I feel for you goes beyond that and still further."

"You assume I do not feel the same."

Scowling, I glanced down from the clouds rolling by. "I know so."

I could see Link's hand clenched into a fist at his side while he ran the other through his hair. "Then you are wrong."

"I-"

"I said you are wrong, Dark. Do not call me a liar."

My anger came back at his commanding tone. "But you have never shown any signs of feeling that way for me!"

"Not all show what they feel so openly." Link breathed out slowly. I could tell he was trying to keep calm. "Why else would I take you into my home, keep you secret from anyone that would hurt you, and never let you go? I did not want you leaving the house because I was worried for you. You have become so beautiful, I did not want others to take you from me. Whether that would be physically or not, I cared not. You are mine."

"I was cruel because you were cruel to me by simply being in the same room." He stepped forward into the water as I moved back. "I was going to convince Zelda to let you be free no matter the price. Even if that meant I was to stay at her side."

"I'm sorry I cannot show you by normal means, but we are far from normal, Dark. I am... not normal." Here, he looked down and away before meeting my stare with an intense one of his own a moment later. "But do not think for one moment that I do not care for you."

"Then why did you answer my question the way you did. I asked what I was to you and you said I was your best friend."

"But you are." That stung, but Link didn't seem to be done. "Can you not be my best friend and the one I love? Should they not be one in the same?"

Could they? Nervously, I said, "Say it."

Link grinned and opened his arms. "Come closer."

I rolled my eyes and join him in the water that wasn't quite as cold as I thought it would be. "Fine."

He grabbed at me the second I was within reach and pulled my smaller form against him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and lifted my head to look up at my hero. His eyes were shining. "I will say it so that you cannot deny how I feel anymore."

With a squeak from me and a chuckle from Link, I was plucked from the water, my toes barely touching it which reminded me that Link was quite a bit taller, and held to where our faces were level. "I love you, Dark." As my heart swelled, he pulled me in for a kiss and it threatened to burst from my chest. Not a bad way to go.

* * *

 **Yay! Dink! There isn't a lot of Dink that Dark is the more submissive/smaller one. I kinda wanted to change that.**

 **Review! They help me decide what to work on.**

 **Love and a new collection has been born,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, sweet, fluffy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Courest, go sit back by Rinku." I looked around the room, spotting an empty desk in the back row.

"Hello." The calm-looking, black-haired guy turned to me as I sat down, his red orbs reminding me of my ex, but I pushed that down. "Name's Dark. And you?"

I blushed as I realized I had been staring at him a little starstruck at how handsome he was. "L-Link."

"Nice to meet you. I suppose we are going to be partners for the rest of the year." He rubbed his angular jaw and I had to make myself look away again. "It will be a new concept to me. I usually sit alone."

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and I ducked my head. "Sorry."

"No need. It is a pleasure sitting next to someone so..." Eyebrows drew down a moment, then he smiled softly and I guess he found the word he wanted. "Cute."

My face was the shade of a tomato for the rest of the hour.

* * *

 **This one probably never went anywhere because it was actually in another Dink story and I could never quite find a place for it after removing it.**

 **Review. In case you didn't know, I'm thinking of going on an indefinite hiatus from Fanfiction. If not just stopping all together. The drive to write is just gone lately.**

 **Love and sorry-if-I-quit-but-I-will-still-love-you-guys,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you didn't notice, this story collection was updated twice today. Go back and read the other one. It is short as well and won't take much time at all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Don't go near that guy, Link. He's dangerous._ That's what Komali said, but... I frowned as the guy in question tossed a ball back to a group of children. How was he dangerous? He just was kind to a bunch of annoying children that had almost hit him with a ball for the tenth time. Not to mention, he is down-right hot! And his smile!

"Are you just going to stand there."

"O-Oh... Umm... Can I sit with you?"

"I guess." I hurried over to sit against the tree. "Your name's Link, right?"

"Y-You know my name?"

"I'm pretty good with names and faces."

"O-Oh."

"You seem pretty nervous."

The next thing I say, I will forever blame on nerves causing me to word vomit. "I love you!" I 'eep' and cover my face with my hands. Now he will think I'm an idiot!

He groaned. Oh no. That was not a good sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"I didn't mean to say that!" His eyes widen and I fumble for more words. "I just- You're always alone and- People say that staying away from you is best cause you're dangerous and stuff. But I don't think you could hurt anyone! A-An-And I want to hang out with you... If you'd let me."

"Are you saying you didn't mean to confess to me?"

"Y-Yeah. I don't feel like that for you. It just kind of..." His eyes were sparkling with mirth now. "Happened."

* * *

 **Not sure where this one would have gone. Someone is welcome to take this story further and find out. I'd love to read it.**

 **Review. I wouldn't mind some reviews every now and then.**

 **Love and love,**

 **~Annoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was going to develop into a huge Dink story (Hence the scenes set up before the real meat of the story.), but I lost the drive. It happens.**

 **I'll leave the little notes of location in it for convenience and such. So I don't need to describe scenery.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Water Temple:

"So, this is the infamous hero." Link gasped as he came face to face with a man that looked just like him if he was grey scale and had red eyes. "You're awfully handsome."

The hero gasped as a tongue ran up his ear and turned around to find nothing. "Monster!"

"Tut, tut. No need to be so touchy. I meant no harm." The man now stood a few feet away, his arms crossed and leaning against an invisible wall.

"Then tell me how to leave this room."

"I..." Unsure crimson orbs looked up from under dark bangs. "One of us must die."

"Then I have no choice."

* * *

Lake Hylia:

Dark couldn't believe he was finally out of the temple. After so long, he could finally see the sun.

* * *

Hyrule Field:

"It's big."

"Yeah. Most fields are."

"Jerk."

* * *

Kakariko:

"So, we're going down there."

"We need to fix the water problem and get the relic Sheik was talking about."

"I hate hero business."

"I knew you would change your mind, Dark. Guess you just aren't cut out for it."

"I'll show you!"

* * *

Shadow Temple:

"There is no way I am going in there."

"You will if you want to ever see your precious bottle again. That wallmaster from the well took it. Remember?"

Dark growled.

* * *

Hyrule Field:

"Those are some dark clouds."

"Yeah."

"But they are only around the castle."

"Yep."

"Does Ganon not like the sun?"

"Guess not."

* * *

Gerudo Valley:

"Hot..."

Link poured yet another bottle of water out on his seemingly dying friend.

"My water god."

Link laughed fully for the first time in a long time that day.

* * *

Temple of Time:

"Sheik... No, Zelda."

Dark stepped from the shadows and knelt by Link's side. "Let's go get your girlfriend back."

"Zelda isn't-"

The shadow boy held his hands up in surrender. "Sure, sure."

* * *

Ganon's Castle

"I see you found my toy. As with the Triforce piece, I command you give him back to me!"

"I ain't your thing, jackass!"

* * *

Hyrule Castle (Post rebuild):

"Hero is hiding a murderer, M'lady." Link jumped as Sheik, the guy that was supposed to be Zelda, landed in the grass a few feet away.

Zelda stared wide-eyed at the Sheikah and then nervously back at Link. "I can explain."

"You'd better." Anger practically poured off the hero.

"We needed a safe place for her majesty and I acted as the vessel for her soul. The Sheik that you met during your journey was indeed I. Perhaps if her highness had explained better, then there would have been no misunderstandings." Suddenly, Dark could feel his body being pulled from Link's shadow. Within seconds, he was held in the air by Sheik, his hand around Dark's neck. No amount of struggling made him lessen his hold. "But we must get back on the topic at hand, Hero. Why are you protecting a monster?"

Zelda gasped and Link growled. "Dark isn't a monster!"

"I beg to differ. He was Ganondorf's favorite pet." With his other hand, Sheik pulled down his cowl, revealing scars from the edge of his mouth down below where the fabric pooled. Even the black-haired boy, with eyes clouding from lack of air, gasped. "And the reason I have these."

"Dark would never do that! He's good, I swear!" Dark coughed and held his throat as Sheik released him, legs failing him and causing him to crash into the ground.

The shadow struggled to turn as Sheik stalked over to Link, easily matching the hero's height. "He slaughtered my village, Hero. How, then, can he be good?"

"He isn't the same as he used to be." Dark could see Link lock his jaw and knew he was truly furious with the guy he had once wanted to call a friend.

Sheik didn't look amused as he spat his words in Ganon's former minion's direction. "That _monster_ attacked my people. We took him in, a seemingly defenseless child, and he murdered as many of us as he could within the night."

"How do you know that he is the same person?!" Link pointed accusingly at Sheik. "And for all you know, he could have been under Ganondorf's control! He wouldn't be at fault!"

"My eyes see the truth. You can change your appearance, but the soul never shifts. The magic that makes up his form is the very same from that night. I detect nothing different." The shadow boy gulped as Sheik turned to a still-in-shock princess. Dark was hoping she would forgive him for crimes he didn't remember. "He must be destroyed, Princess. Allow me to get rid of him."

"No!" Link jumped in front of his shadow and scooped him up into his arms. "This is not how this was supposed to happen."

"L...ink..." Dark coughed into his hands, which seemed smaller than earlier. He stared at them for a moment thinking. _Why was that? People didn't grow in reverse, so why was I shrinking suddenly._

The hero noticed this, and perhaps more, as well. "What did you do to him?!"

A deep yet airy voice entered the shadow's mind and pain exploded in his upper back.

 _I've found you, my child._

"I charmed him. His body will slowly reveal itself. Then we shall see if he is a monster or simply a spelled human that the Dark Lord felt like twisting the form of to fulfill his plans." Dark could barely comprehend the malice in Sheik's voice as the other hummed softly to him. "I suggest you pray he is a monster or the process will be painful. I dearly hope it is."

 _It has been quite some time since you disappeared._

Link snarled. "When did you become so cold, Sheik?"

 _What a mess these humans have left you in._

"It is not every day you meet the thing that caused your entire race to disappear off the map." Dark could feel Link bristle as Sheik called him a thing.

 _How did you fall so far from the perfect being you were?_

The hero's dark side clenched up as a stabbing pain ripped through his back. Link's hold tightened on him further and further as he whined, praying to lift his pain. "Hu-urts, Link."

 _It was the dreadful sins of others that caused your beautiful light to dim._

"Stop, Sheik! Quick!" Zelda's shrill voice indicated that she would no longer be silent.

 _She can sense me._

Sheik tried to speak, but was shoved towards Dark by the princess. "Wha-"

 _I suppose I expect nothing less of the Goddess Hylia reborn._

Zelda was suddenly pleading with her guardian. "Make the spell go away now!"

 _A shame her servants have fallen from the path of magic._

Apparently, Sheik would have none of it. "I don't understand, Your Highness. Why do you wish for me to not reveal this monster's identity?"

 _How dare he speak so lowly of you, my precious child._

Link and Zelda spoke at the same time. Though for different reasons. "He's not a monster!"

 _I shall show them what you really are._

"Could you inform me on what it is then?" Zelda had no time to respond to Sheik as something broke through the skin of Dark's back and ripped his shirt to shreds.

 _My angel._

Link's breathless whisper broke the silence. "W-Wings?!"

 _Do not worry, child._

Zelda's frantic tone got all their attention. "Get him to the Temple of Time now and wait for me."

 _I will come for you._

Link voiced his concern, speaking evenly for the first time since this all started. "I don't understand. What's going on? What is he?"

 _And everything in my path will burn._

The princess's words chilled all present to the bone because they knew it to be true. "A being older than time itself." Dark passed out as the voice laughed.

* * *

"You can't possibly be okay with that thing being in a sacr-"

"Sheik, hold your tongue." The warrior scowled as he was interrupted by the princess yet again.

Zelda lowered herself to the floor next to the sleeping Dark and her hero. "How is he, Link?"

"Healing quickly." The hero ran his fingers through his friend's hair, even as Dark's appearance was changing into someone else. _If only I had known all this would happen._

"I have called upon the sages. We must redo the spell ca-"

"Woah, slow down." Link looked confused as he glanced to the side at the princess. "What is going on exactly?"

"Yes, let us in on just what this thi-" Both the Hylians turned to glare at the Sheikah, so Sheik bit his tongue. "What he is."

"As I have said before, Dark is a being ol-"

The impatient hero groaned. "Yes, yes. Older than time itself. But what is he? How does he have wings? And why did we move him here of all places?"

Zelda seemed surprised that Link had interrupted her, but went on. "Long ago, before the goddesses created the world, there was a god that lived alongside them. The four goddesses-"

Here, Link cut her off. "Wait, what do you mean four? I thought there was only three."

"The fourth, Hylia, gave her immortal form during the war between the demons long ago and was reborn as a mortal in order to help the first hero vanquish the demon king. She was erased from history by the Sheikah and Royal Family for reasons long lost, but we continue the tradition so as to not confuse the generations. Can I go on now?" Link smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"As I was saying..."

* * *

 _The four goddesses and their brother, Scelus, were perfect in all ways, but it was not long before the four grew to desire. Nayru longed to govern, Farore and Din to create, and Hylia to protect. Tired of their infinite heaven, they sought to make a world. The brother wanted no part in the creation and pleaded with his sisters to destroy the world so they could live in paradise once more. But the goddesses refused and it caused the first sin to spark to life in Scelus. Wraith._

 _He slew many of their creations, promising to stop if they left for the heavens, but the goddesses once again refused him. The god grew furious and sought to turn the new creatures against their creators in hopes of making his fellow immortals see the error of their ways. He gave the people of the grassland anything they wanted in the name of his sisters, causing them to never need to want, bringing about the creation of sloth and gluttony. Seeing the lush and vibrant haven inspired envy and greed in the other races and a war broke out across the beautiful land over who deserved the goddesses' blessings._

 _The goddesses cried over their broken people and were forced to cast an entire tribe into exile in order to put an end to the fighting. Hoping to bring out the softer side in Scelus, the goddesses devised a plan. They wished to make their brother realize the world they created was something to enjoy and created from his blood and their magic a pure beauty, untouched or tainted by the sins he had bore. Venia._

 _Their brother fell deeply in love with the new god, his and the goddesses' child, and wished to be with him more than anything. Finally, Scelus too wanted the world to prosper so that he may live with his beloved. The humans worshiped their patron goddesses and the two gods lived in secrecy. But all good things come to an end. The older god's love soured and he found out that the younger could give him pleasure beyond any he had ever known._

 _The pure being, that was so used to love and affection from his fellow immortal, suddenly found himself on the receiving end of torture and unbridled lust. Venia fled from his once lover to the sanctuary of his mothers, but they could offer him no shelter as their brother's rage was once again unleashed on the world as he searched for the young god. The child god ran for many years until he came across a band of traveling magic users. Venia found solace in their open arms and spoke freely of his powers, teaching them his infinite wisdom. In time, he grew to love one of the older men of the group. A Sheikah who's name has been lost to the ages._

 _Nearly a thousand years passed by, the group still alive from being exposed to the god's power, and Scelus caught them. He was furious at his fellow immortal for running from him and laying with a mortal. But the magic wielders had prepared for their showdown and, when the god stepped towards his former lover, the spell was cast._

 _In mere moments, he could not tell Venia from the mortals he had traveled with. Their images were forever shifting and disturbing his. In outrage, Scelus made to attack, but stopped himself for he did not want to kill his beloved. In order to make it even harder for the older to find the younger, the group decided to part ways, even if it meant their death. But, the magic wielders knew they would need to maintain the spell even after they passed on, so they embedded the spell into their very beings and passed it down to their children through blood._

* * *

"I sensed Dark's godly status once the magic started to come undone and then the being that was linked to him. He is the pure beauty the goddesses created." Zelda bit her lip at the idea of battling the enraged god that would come for Dark if they couldn't hide his aura soon.

"And I broke the spell keeping that monster from finding him." Sheik covered his mouth in shock, shame showing on his face.

"You didn't know." Link placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, thumb rubbing up and down in comfort. "Don't worry, Sheik. We can fix it."

"But can we do it in time?" No one spoke.

The wings shifted on Dark's back as he tried to get in a more comfortable position.

"Dark? Are you awake?" The shadow boy smiled and wiggled over in the direction of Link's voice until he came into contact with familiar leggings.

"I think you can take that as a yes, Hero." Sheik chuckled as he watched the black-haired boy nuzzle into the hero's leg.

"Open your eyes, Dark." Dark shook his head and received a chuckle from the hero. "Please, for me."

White walls behind a vivid green tunic is the first thing Dark saw. The princess made herself known as she moved into his line of sight, her face one of shock. "His eyes."

Sheik came up behind the princess and was surprised as well. "I've never seen anything like them."

Link stared at the other two and Dark almost laughed from how confused he seemed. "What do you mean, guys? He looks the same as he always has."

"What are you talking about, Link? Can't you see the calmest blue?" The Sheikah raised a golden eyebrow and crossed his arms.

He looked pretty sure of himself until Zelda spoke. "I think you are mistaken, Sheik. Dark's eyes are a wise green."

Link's face was still a confused mess. "You're both crazy. His eyes have been and always will be fiery red."

Of course, you get three people together that are stubborn and won't believe each other and fighting breaks out. Dark rubbed at his forehead, a headache already developing from their bickering.

Then Zelda said something that made everyone stop and stare at her. Including the boy laying on the floor. No, most defiantly the boy laying on the floor. "We must see different things because he was made so that everyone would see what they think is beautiful."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Princess?" Zelda jumped slightly at Dark's use of language. "I was made to be a monster."

The hero helped his shadow sit up and cupped his face. "No, Dark. Far from it."

And so Dark sat there listening to Zelda's story about the world's creation. His creation. It blew his mind.

"So, you're saying some crazy god is coming after me because he wants to fuck me constantly, is that it?" Dark sighed at the collective nods.

"Pretty much." Dark couldn't help but wonder, _did I ever mention how cute Link's pout is?_

"Why are the sages taking so long to get here?" _Who would have known that Sheik paced._

"I don't know. I thought I stressed the situation enough." _Zelda has a nervous habit of pulling at her hair. Interesting._

Link stood suddenly and threw his hands up. "I can't just sit here and let some sex-crazed psycho god steal Dark away from me!"

Sheik glanced over at the enraged hero, a smirk on his uncovered lips. "Sounds to me like you love him."

"Well, I..." Everyone held their breath as Link bit his lip, especially Dark. _Please say you do, Link. Please._ "He was with me for the most part of my quest and I care deeply for him as one does their best friend."

The warrior tsked. "You're lying."

Zelda giggled. "I don't have Sheik's eyes and I can tell you're lying, Link."

"Well, why do you guys think I'm lying?" The hero crossed his arms and huffed.

"Because you can't help but fall in love with Dark. He was made for that purpose." A shiver ran up the former shadow's spine as Sheik's gaze settled on him. "Even I'm having a hard time resisting."

They all jumped at Link's growl. "Then stop looking at him."

"See. You can't hide it, Hero." The room filled with deep laughter as the Sheikah chuckled. "You love him. Just admit it."

Link kicked at the back of his boots nervously. "I don't."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I decided I wanted him." Dark had been spacing out from boredom because obviously Link wasn't going to admit anything anytime soon, but now he was pinned under a slender yet muscled body.

The once shadow yelped. "Eep! Sheik! What are you doing?!"

"Hmm. The more I look at you, the more I see how beautiful you are, Dark." Plump lips brushed against the pale skin of a soft cheek. "Perhaps just a taste."

"Get off him!" Dark's heart beat picked up as he was pulled out from under the suddenly lustful Sheik and into Link's chest. "He belongs to me, you perverted bastard! And nothing anyone does or says will change that because I love him more than anyone else ever could!"

Link blinked slowly as Sheik burst into uncontrollable laughter to the point that his eyes were watering. "Gods! You are so easy to mess with, Link."

"What?"

"I got you to admit that you love him. It was funny, no?"

"You are a jack-arse, Sheik."

"Eh. What can you do."

"I think I will forever be terrified of you, Sheik. I seriously thought you were gonna do something."

Said Sheikah winked. "Maybe I will."

Link's arms held Dark closer. "I think not."

"He is rather tantalizing."

"Yes, he is." A new voice, deep and powerful, entered the temple.

Many things happened at once. Dark screamed in pain, Zelda threw her magic out to shield them, Link pulled Dark into his side more, and Sheik passed out.

"Now, now. Hylia, dear. You know your magic is weakened by that pathetic form." The princess held her ground as the newcomer advanced.

The voice that left Zelda's body was not her own. "You are not welcome here, Scelus. Leave my temple at once."

"As soon as I get what I came for." Black eyes turned on the whimpering form of Dark. "Bring him to me, _Hero._ "

Link pulled his love closer, words leaving him as a hiss. "Over my dead body, you sick bastard."

"So be it." The tall man inched closer and the hero clutched Dark to him more and more. A large hand reached out of a black robe, the skin sickeningly white, as the distance between the god and his prize was mere feet. "I've waited so long to touch him again. To feel the heat of his flesh, hear the echoing screams of pain as I-"

"Shut up!" The Triforce on Link's hand flared and fire burned the air around him as his magic spiked. "You will never hurt him again! I won't allow it!"

"The unbreaking spirit emerges." A wicked grin stretched black lips and a black tongue ran out along them. "I have always wanted to see how my sister's chosen continues to break my creations. Perhaps I will leave you with a parting gift."

"Stand down, monster." A light blue wave sweep through the air and all turned to look upon Sheik. But, just as Zelda was not Zelda, Sheik was not Sheik.

"Ah, old man. Decided to possess your kin, hmm. I'll tear him to bits and then find you next."

"As long as I live, you will never be able to touch Venia."

Eyes narrowed as the enraged god looked upon Sheik's body. "What did you say?"

"You think we would only cast one spell. How foolish. Venia has a web of magics around him, or did you not notice?"

The temple shook as the god screamed. "How dare you?!"

Sheik, or the man using his body, closed the distance between himself and the hero. He tapped both Link and Dark's foreheads and they were gone. Then he was beside Zelda. "We must go. He will bring down your temple, M'lady."

She nodded. "Let's."

* * *

Link clung to Dark as they shifted through space, willing them to not get separated. Then, they tumbled out of the spell and into a modest room. Moments later, Zelda and an unconscious Sheik appeared next to them.

"Well, that was exciting." Link chuckled and the princess rapped him on the back of his head.

"We almost got destroyed by a god, Link! If it wasn't for Hylia and the man that took over Sheik, we would not be here."

"Speaking of..." They glanced at the Sheikah.

"Ah, welcome." An older man walked into the room and his crimson orbs sparkled with laughter. "I wish to thank you for allowing me to have such fun with Scelus. It has been many lifetimes since I last went head on with him."

The man was by far the most handsome person any of them had ever seen. His defined features reminded Link of Sheik's own, but the golden hair and wise yet soft eyes looked so much like Zelda. No one said anything for a moment and then Dark cried out in pain.

The hero had no time to be mad before his love was taken from his arms and the man left the room. "The hell?"

Zelda seemed puzzled. "He looks like a picture we have hanging in the Castle."

"I'm going after him. Stay with Sheik."

"Link-"

But the hero was already gone.

Beakers and jars filled with all kinds of things lines the shelves of the room Link stepped into.

"Good. You came. Get me the fae dust, but don't mistake it for fairy dust." Blue eyes widened, but Link quickly scanned the rows. "Yes, right there."

Link blinked as his hand landed on a jar, the label rather hard to read but did once say fae dust, and turned to see the man still leaned over a table.

"Bring it here. Hurry now." He sprinkled some into a pot and shoved the jar back in Link's hands to which he put it back away. "That should do it."

"Do what?"

"Why, make splendid tea, of course!" He chuckled whole-heartedly and passed a cup Link's way. "Try it."

A sip later and Link felt lighter on his feet then he remembered being his entire life. "It's good."

"I know." Dark was coaxed from a chair in the corner to drink from another cup. Link hadn't even know he was there and he was supposed to be looking for him. The hero's brow furrowed. _How did this man distract me so?_

Red eyes flashed over to Link as Dark handed the empty cup back. "Thank you."

"No problem, Venia. Oh, but you go by Dark now, don't you?" The man laughed and then Link was being pat on the back. "And now he has taken my place, huh. To think you would move on so quickly."

They stared, a little confused at him and the man shrugged. "We were together for over three thousand years, Ven- Uh... Dark. You'd think I would be remembered somewhat. Guess not." He sighed.

Dark leaned forward, his eyes showing his curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

The man smiled, knowing he had at least Dark's attention. "Allow me to explain."

"I am Consilium, former lover of the god of beauty, divinity, purity, and forgiveness." He smirked. "Also known as Venia."

Dark was speechless and Link sputtered. "Y-Yo-You were the Sheikah man Zelda was talking about!"

"If you mean, the man that completely took over his heart," He gestured to Dark and grinned. "Then yes. We had some good times."

"Where have you been since then?"

"All over. But right where I need to be."

"How are you still alive?"

"Well, you have sex with a god for many generations and you age a lot slower. Does wonders on magic capacity too. Perhaps you should try it, boy." The younger men blushed and Consilium laughed. "I can't imagine either of you to be so... What's the word. Eh, whatever."

"Bastard." They all turned to see Sheik walking into the room, Zelda helping him to stand. "I've a headache the size of the fucking moon because of you."

"I did ask beforehand."

"Like a second before!"

"I saved the day and you should respect your ancestor, kid."

"My what?"

"Surprise. Too many years to count ago, I loved up on many Hylian women and Sheikah women alike. Perhaps a couple Gerudo here and there. And that beautiful human girl." The oldest grinned slyly. "In fact, you're both my great-great-too many to count great-grandchildren."

"Us?!" Sheik took a step back and fell into a shelf. "As in, Zelda and I."

"Yeah. I did mention I had the Hylian queen bear my child quite a few generations back. That was a wild one."

Sheik flopped backwards, a chair suddenly behind him, and sat. His head was in his hands and rubbing soothing circles into his scalp. "This is what madness feels like, I'm sure."

"You get used to it, child."

"Anyways," Dark got up and rolled his eyes at Consilium. It was obvious he was the only one the ancient man couldn't manipulate. "What is the plan, old man?"

Consilium sputter. "O-Old man?! Excuse me, you're much older than I am!"

"Venia may have been, but Dark isn't."

"Ah-" The oldest sighed. "You've got a point."

Zelda piped in. "What is the plan?"

"We must seek out the descendants of my colleges and recast the spell before Scelus finds V- Dark."

Link sipped the last of the tea and sighed. "And how are we doing that?"

"Well, first are the Gorons and Zoras. Seeing as they can't interbred, we shouldn't have a tough time. The plan was to have as many children before we died as possible."

The younger Sheikah wrinkled his nose. "That's sick."

"But effective." Zelda shrugged when all eyes in the room landed on her.

"Precisely. We refused to allow Scelus to get Venia. Any means for which to get to that point didn't matter. It was the end result we were after."

"So, if you have a lot of children then the spell is intact forever." That sounded quite effective to Dark.

"Yes. Unless one of our descendants destroys it." His eyes trailed to Sheik and the younger bristled.

"Fuck off, old man. Maybe if you had told your children to pass on the message, we would never have this problem."

"Perhaps, but any clues about our plan would have meant danger for Venia."

* * *

Scelus: Sin, crime

Venia: Forgiveness, pardon

Consilium: Advice, Council, Wisdom.

* * *

 **Like I said, it could have been a super big story. I really had planned on it. Anyone is welcome to take the bits here and run with them, though. I would have no issues. Just tell me so I can read it.**

 **Review. I like reviews and the like. PM's are good too.**

 **Love and probably gonna update here again in the next day, (Watch for more Dink if you want.)**

 **~Shorty**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" I opened the door further and stepped into the quiet house. "I'm here for the housekeeping job."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec, geez." The sound of footsteps on hardwood and then someone stepped into the spacious living room. Someone in a skin-tight black v-neck that showed three inches of glorious stomach and low-riding black jeans which revealed a perfect 'v' with a slight happy trail. I was drooling. "Like I can come to the door the fucking moment the bell is ra-"

Our eyes locked and I had a hard time breathing. "D-Dark?"

He growled. "Shit."

I hid my blushing face in my sleeve. What are the odds I would get a job cleaning his house? Too good, I suppose. "Hello..."

"That bastard. I told him to not pick someone I went to school with." A tanned hand ran through black hair and crimson eyes switch from the wall to me. "What will it take for you to not spill this to anyone?"

"You mean the fact that you're really a bad boy?" I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant- I didn't- I-"

"Shush." Holy Din! Dark's finger was touching my lips. He glared down at me. "Talk slowly. And be less annoying, seriously."

"You're sexy." Both our eyes widened and I bite at my lip. "I mean, not just like this. You're super delicious at school too, but this gives you a whole new level of 'please fuck me' appeal. And-" I want to kill myself when I realize what I just said. Instead, I hide my face in my hands and squeal. "I'm sorry! How can I be such a screw-up!"

A deep rumbling laugh filled the space and Dark was patting my back. "I like you. What's your name?"

"L-Link."

"Well, Link, there is plenty to do. My father left a list on the island in the kitchen. Suppose you should get to work." I smile as I nod and Dark laughs at my enthusiasm.

* * *

Crimson eyes were narrowed at the boy currently wiping down counters. He had just cooked dinner for Dark, brought it up to him for which he had to rushed back to his room and pretend to have been up there, and washed the dishes.

There was something about him that had set a fire in a long dormant heart. Dark was feeling things he had never felt before. Perhaps that is why he had hoped the boy would try and steal something so he could kick him out. But he didn't even seem to think about it.

* * *

I sighed. A week in and there was barely anything happening between Dark and I. I figured I could at least become his friend, but the guy doesn't say more than five words each time I'm here. Like 'list is on the fridge' or 'don't go in my room.' He only said hi the one time. It's like fucking torture!

Another sigh. The rain was pretty heavy and I don't have the money for a good umbrella. Thankfully, Aryll had her seagull one from Grandma, so she hadn't walked home in this, and the twins walked with her. And Ravio's school had a bus that came for him. The same could not be said for me. Luckily, Dark's house wasn't too far from the school. He was already up in his room when I arrived and didn't see me change into my gym clothes while I used the dryer. I made sure to mop up any water trail I left to. Not that I didn't have to mop the floors anyways, but I digress.

I stepped out onto the porch and held my hand out to see how bad I would get drenched. "No umbrella?"

My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest and I jumped away from the voice. Dark's amused crimson stared up at me from where he was seated. As if reading my unvoiced question, he spoke. "I like to sit outside and listen to the rain. It just so happens that I enjoy the front porch the most. Dad had tin put on it for my enjoyment."

Ah, so the rain wasn't as bad as it sounds.

"So, I'll say it once more. No umbrella?"

Swallowing deeply I replied, "No."

"And you plan to walk home in this?" I nodded and Dark's eyes narrowed. "Like hell you are."

"How else would I get to and from. I don't have a car."

"Are you telling me you walk to school too?"

I shrugged, hoping to play this off like it isn't a big deal. "It's not a long walk."

"Where do you live?"

"Wind Waker district."

It would have been comical how big Dark's eyes got, if not for the glare that could kill that came afterwards. "That's clear on the other side of town. You walk that everyday?! Are you serious!"

Surprised at his sudden concern, I could only shrug once more. "Couldn't afford to live elsewhere."

"Come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards the door. "I'll drive you."

"No, I couldn't-"

"Shut the fuck up, Link." I flinched at his cursing. "I'm driving you and that's final."

"Okay." Ducking my head meekly, I followed behind him.

* * *

I reached for the doorknob, but a bigger hand beat me to it. I glanced over my shoulder to find Dark's face inches from my own. "D-Dark?"

"Be ready by seven forty-five. I'll drive you to school."

"I-I- You don't- That isn't-"

He leaned in close, eyes like two smoldering pits. I had no idea what he was about to say because the door flung open and I had armfuls of my little siblings.

"Linky, Linky! Look, look!" A drawing was pressed into my face and I smiled.

The picture was obviously our mother. He drew her a lot. And a boy from his class, but that is a thought for another time. "Beautiful, Red."

Red beamed. "It's mom."

"So it is." I clutched it in my hand as Rav snuggled into my shoulder. It was obviously getting close to bed time. "Hey, cutie. Don't fall asleep just yet. I have a surprise for you."

Ravio nodded, but I could see he wouldn't last much longer.

"Hey, big brother." My hair was ruffled and I quickly pulled Aryll into the big embrace, causing her to squeal.

"Perhaps... Could I...?" Vio was twirling his hair around his finger and bashfully looking at all of us.

I reached out for him. "No shame in joining in."

His lips spread into a grin and he threw himself into the mess, somehow finding his way right against me. I chuckled. "As much as I love all of you, maybe we should get our butts inside."

A couple, I knew who, giggled as they unlatched from me. No doubt from my use of the word butts.

Rav curled up further in my arms as I stood and lifted him up. Aryll quickly took him from me. "I made dinner and saved you some."

Pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, I started for the small kitchen. "Thanks, Bird."

Suddenly remembering how I got home, I turned to find Dark smirking in the doorway. He waved, those devilish lips looking too good to not steal a kiss from. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Stranger danger!" Red was giggling behind me and I heard Vio snort. "Hurry, Vio! We must go hide!"

I knew Vio would be dragged back to their bedroom. "Get ready for bed, guys." They 'aww'ed but I knew they would comply.

"Quite a house full." Dark stepped in fully and shut the door behind himself.

"Yeah. It makes life interesting."

"Link... Where are your parents?"

"Gone."

"How are you getting by?"

"Fine. My grandma sends money in the mail as often as she can."

"How are you all still together? Don't laws prevent children from caring for children. Shouldn't you all be in homes or something?"

"No one wanted the added paperwork and hassle that comes with this many siblings. So, after Granny promised to help with bills and I got a job, they just wrote us off as taken care of."

"But this..." He waved his arms at the run-down apartment I call home. "This isn't taken care of, Link."

"What else was I supposed to do? Let my family be ripped apart more than it already is? I couldn't let than happen. Not to them."

"And this is any better?"

"Yes, it is."

"You're working yourself ragged! I've seen it!" Dark's eyes narrowed as I shushed him, but he did lower his voice. "You think I don't watch you when you're in my house. I've learned better than to do that. Hired help has a habit of stealing from us."

"I would never-"

"I see that now. But who would need it more than you." My breath threatened to leave altogether as his eyes flashed. "I've seen the stress practically rolling off you in waves. Hell, it makes me tired just being around you."

"I'm so-"

"Don't. Okay. It isn't your fault." ... "Just be ready by seven thirty."

"I thought you said-"

"I'll drive your siblings to school too." I was really getting tired of the not being able to get a word in.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter."

"And you'd be right." ... "See you tomorrow, Link."

* * *

"Yay! Car ride!" Red bounced in the back seat between Vio and Aryll. Thankfully, Ravio's bus came to get him before Dark got here. His car only has five seats.

"Everyone have their seat belt on." Dark glanced into the back seat and then at me. "Link?"

I jumped as he leaned over. Our faces were right up against each other for a moment and then my buckle snapped in.

Dark's eyes sparkled as he sat back down and buckled his own. "Car doesn't start until all seat belts are on."

My hand went down to mine. It has been so long since I've been in a vehicle that I'm out of habit I suppose. Aryll sometimes rides in with her friend Komali and his dad. Red and Vio usually go with her. Ravio rides the bus, which does have seat belts. I know, I checked the first day. But me... I can't remember the last time I had before last night.

"We're here, Link. You can come out of your head." I spaced out enough that Dark had already dropped off my siblings and we were sitting in the parking lot.

I gasped. "Oh no! I didn't tell them I love them!"

"Yeah, you did."

"Huh?"

Dark chuckled and met my gaze with his own. "You may have been out of it, but you responded automatically when they said they loved you."

Shyly, I ducked my head. "Oh."

I unbuckled and went to open the car door, but it didn't budge. Unsure how to unlock the door, I turned to Dark. "Could you-"

The look he was giving me was terrifying but also happy inducing. It was like he was a hunter and I the prey. "Let's skip school."

"W-What?" Before I knew it, my seat belt was buckled and we were backing out of the parking lot.

"I have some errands to run and I'd like it if you went with me."

"I can't miss, Dark. What about attendance?"

"Fuck it. Let's go shopping."

* * *

It felt really dirty skipping school, but Dark wasn't showing any signs of feeling the same.

He lifted up a cute teal t-shirt with a seagull on it. "What size is Aryll?"

I blinked. Did I actually know anymore? We usually just wear whatever kinda fits. I know my pants were at least two sizes too big, but that's what belts are for.

"Whatever. We can get a few." He dropped three shirts into the cart and continued to the next rack.

Realization. Surprise. I lunged towards him, my hand reaching in to take the shirts out. "Woah, wait. You don't have to-"

A yelp left me as Dark came around the cart and physically moved me away by picking me up by the shoulders. "Don't stick your hand in this cart and pull things out unless you are one hundred percent sure your siblings will hate it. Am I understood?"

Confused, I ran a hand through my hair. "Why are you doing this?"

Dark copied me and ran his hand through my hair. "I want to."

Still not understanding his actions, I sighed loudly. "Why do you want to?"

Surely a passerby would see the gentle way he was playing with my hair. Anyone else would notice how close he was getting. The look in his eyes. Flirtatious tone of voice. But me... No. I wouldn't have realized Dark was flirting with me, showing he liked me and wanted to be with me, even if he took me to one of the changing rooms and, for a lack of a better term, fucked me like an animal. No. I would come up with some stupid excuse. Like he tripped or something.

"The way I figure, Link, is you love someone or you don't. It can't be forced. Truth be told, I fell in love with you the day you started cleaning my house, but I wasn't going to just tell you." My eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his hands on my jaw and back of neck, his lips brushing mine. "That would ruin the fun."

I could feel the brush of his eyelashes against my skin. "I'm beginning to think you're a bastard."

"Too right, babe." And he kissed me deeply.

* * *

Dark smiled as Link curled further into his chest. The shorter male was just the cutest and Dark would never get enough. When he thought Link was becoming docile, he would rile back up and throw up more barriers for the older to bash through. Bash because Dark loved how, if he said something obscene or lewd, Link's face would light up and the red of his cheeks was bad for him. So... bad... Link whimpered in his sleep at the feel of Dark's hand trailing under his shirt.

He chuckled, knowing that if he were to move the shirt collar aside he would find his marks across the beautiful skin beneath. He had been a bit disappointed when Link said he had to make sure they didn't show.

Link really was beautiful though. It was like the Three spent eternity on him. Everything was stunning.

* * *

"I'll come pick you up for our date tomorrow, okay. Be ready by twelve." I blushed as Dark kissed the back of my hand.

"Yeah." My voice came out as a breathless whimper as he leaned down to capture my lips in a short, yet powerfully passionate kiss. "I love you, Dark."

"I love you, Link." His hand trailed up my arm, causing goosebumps, and cupped my cheek. "Until we meet again, love."

I was unable to speak anymore and could only watch him walk down the hall.

Smiling like a fool in love, which is what I am, I turned to the door. Having been so caught up in Dark, I hadn't noticed the door was busted open. Heart suddenly pounding in my chest, I lightly pushed the door open. What I saw shocked me enough that I couldn't move.

Everything was ripped apart. Cushions from the couch pulled off and slashed. Pictures that once occupied the wall shattered in the floor. Lamps busted. Dishes smashed. Cabinets completely off the wall and their contents scattered across the room. I could see the box I kept our last remaining family heirlooms and any cash I had after paying the bills in. Empty.

"Damn it!" My hand hurt as I punched the door frame, finally able to move. This wasn't supposed to happen! I couldn't protect my family!

Praying that my siblings all went to their respective clubs and activities today, thanks to Dark saying he would pay the fees and pick them up, I hurried back to the two bedrooms.

The one Red, Vio, and Aryll shared was just as trashed as the living room, but thankfully none of them were there. Slowly, I pushed open the door to the room I shared with Ravio. Same treatment as the rest of the house. But why? After finding my box, why would anyone still search. Terrified that my family could be targeted again, I couldn't stop myself from bending over and dry heaving to the point of tears.

After calming myself down enough, I shakily got my phone out. Mentally thanking Dark for it, I called him as I made my way out of the small apartment.

"Miss me already?" A slight smile twitched my lips, but then it was a frown again.

"S-Someone bro-broke into m-my house." I couldn't hold back more tears and clutched the phone like a lifeline.

"Woah, Link. Are you sure?" Instead of answering, Dark got an earful of sobbing. "Hey, calm down. I'm turning around right now. Don't worry, I'll stay on the phone with you."

And he did. Dark spoke soft words through the phone until he pulled up to the apartment complex. The phone almost dropped from my hand as I went to put it away. Warmth and security seeped into me from my boyfriend and I clung desperately to him.

"Shh." He soothed me and ran his fingers through my hair. "You're okay now. I've got you."

"Th-Th-They t-took everyth-thing... I... wh-what am I- How will I-"

"Calm down, Link. I promise you, I will help in any way I can." Dark took my face into his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "You guys are welcome at my house for as long as you need."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, what will you father say and-"

"Link, love." He shushed me and pulled me closer. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

* * *

I choked on air as sleep left me wide awake and gasping. Tears fell from my sleep-deprived eyes, snot running from my nose. Dammit it! That dream again. I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping to go back to sleep, but the memory was still fresh.

 _Sight was lost to me, what felt like coarse fabric wrapped around my head and covering my eyes._

 _"Relinquish control to me and I won't hurt your son, Charles." I could feel the cold steel pressed against my neck, but couldn't recognize the voice booming in my ear._

 _The soft voice of my father was replaced with words that cut like ice. "We both know how this is going to end."_

 _"Yes. With you and your whole family dead." The knife, or what I suspect to be a knife, pressed further into my neck. I whined at the bite as blood ran from a small cut._

 _Crackling, much like lightning. "Not if there is still breath in my body."_

 _"Then I guess I will just have to knock it out of you." I was thrown to the side, trying to stop the bleeding and gasping for breath._

Sweat poured from me as I clutched my neck and cried. It felt so real.

"Link?" Dark's hand pressed into my lower back and I jumped in surprise.

Slowly, carefully, Dark turned me to face him and gathered me into his arms. "You're safe, love. Nothing will hurt you here."

He knew it had to be the same dream that has woken me up for a week now. Since the day I found my home destroyed. I feared it was less a dream and more a memory. But how was I alive if that was so.

"Link. Breathe." I was hyperventilating again.

My vision went foggy around the edges as I stared into Dark's eyes. "Dark... I-I think I'm gonna..."

He held me tighter. "It's okay. I'll be here." Passing out never felt so good.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was bathed in darkness. I simply floated, existing, but not living. It was a strange experience. And then there was light.

My legs almost gave out as I landed in a room of water. There was nothing to see and no where to go. I wondered why I was here. The darkness was close to a comfort compared to this blinding white. Blank space above and below. I don't know how long I stood in place, but something compelled me to walk. My body ached, but I couldn't stop. It was like I was being pushed to go.

Suddenly, there was something. A single tree. How did I know what it was called? I rushed forward, throwing myself on the sand beneath the lush green. Such a comforting color. But why did it make me feel good inside? What was this weird feeling? I began to wonder why I was here.

I scrambled to hide against the rough bark when a metallic ring filled the quiet air. "Wow. This is a weird room. It feels... disconnected from the others." My breathing picked up as the voice got closer and closer.

"There's nothing in here, Link. Are you sure you know how to read that map?" My ears twitched at the second voice. It was high and bell-like. It hurt to hear it.

"Do you want to try?" I heard a sigh and then light laughter. "Didn't think so."

More color flooded into my world as a figure passed the tree. Blue. Looking back, I would remember the exact outline of his body against that endless nothingness. The way his hair shown from under his hat. And the concern in his eyes when he turned to lay his hand on the tree. On me!

I hoped he wouldn't see me, though I didn't know how he hadn't already. He was indescribably warm as his fingers grazed my cool skin. The man seemed almost sad. It wasn't until he spoke that I knew why.

"Poor tree. It couldn't live in a place like this." I looked up and saw that the vibrant leaves were no where to be found.

"Come on! The door is right over there!" His ears lowered for a moment as his eyes closed.

"No need to be so loud." I could sense the annoyance in his tone, but the fay didn't seem to notice. I blinked a couple times. Why did I know what to call the small creature of light?

The man made his way over to the door. "It's locked. Did we miss something?"

I, too, wondered why the way would be closed. The man backtracked to the tree and appeared to be studying it. I could feel my form changing, yet I didn't understand what was happening until the man gasped. I was solid. How strange… I had always been somewhat shadowy, I suppose.

"What..." Now he was studying me.

I took a step towards him. His blue eyes piercing me and I didn't like it. So, I drew my sword. _When did I get that?_ And donned my shield. _Why did I have it?_ He jumped back as I swung my blade down, a fierce look in his eyes.

The tiny ball of light screamed suddenly. "It's your dark side, Link! Defeat him!" And so the battle began. It was like muscle memory. He swung and I blocked. I jumped forward and he sidestepped. Then he struck me.

Excruciating pain erupted in my right shoulder and I dropped my shield. Blood flowed from the wound as I backed away from him. It hurt. Suddenly, I just wanted to go back to the darkness.

* * *

The creature retreated, pain evident in its piercing red eyes. Though, I suppose it was male because he looked just like me. Just completely black except his eyes. I wasn't sure what to do as he dropped his sword as well and ran to crouch behind the dead tree. I knew I had seen tears, grey-ish in color, in his eyes and now I watched as he shuddered, hand grasping at the wound I had inflicted.

"Hurry! Kill it now!" Navi hissed in my ear and I batted her away.

Cautiously, I walked around the tree and looked down at the darkened version of me. He glanced up at me and whimpered before hurrying to the other side of the tree. It was so childish and made me smile lightly. I wondered if the creature knew what was going on. I discarded my equipment, hoping now he wouldn't be scared, and once again walked around the tree. This time I sat down in front of him. He seemed to scan for my weapon, not finding it and looking confused, before shivering and curling in on himself. He hissed in pain, having accidentally scratched his wound on the tree.

"Here. Let me help you." I reached out and he moved as close to the tree as was physically possible.

* * *

 _Why was he there?! I don't understand!_ He can kill me, but I see no weapon. And why would he want to help me. The man scooted closer and I yelped when he took my arm in his hold. _This is it! He's going to kill me! I'll be dead just like the tree!_ Surprisingly, the pain subsided and I looked to my shoulder to see some red substance, but I knew it wasn't blood.

"There." My gaze flickered up to the man's face for a moment before averting it at his intense blue eyes. "That should help. Now, let me wrap it."

He appeared to be trying to not frighten me more as he moved ever closer. I tensed when his hand went to a pouch at his waist, but relaxed when he pulled cloth from it. The man's hands were quick but gentle as he tore my tunic enough to see the cut and wrapped it in the cloth.

"Can you tell me why you are here?" His hands were soft and I realized he had taken his gauntlets off. I longed to do the same. He must have caught me looking at his hands and then glaring down at mine, because he chuckled before pulling mine off. "Is that better?"

I nodded and shifted closer to him. He was warm and I found it was a comfort. "You... are warm."

* * *

His voice was so light and airy. It was nice as his cuddled closer to me. It was a welcome difference from being held at an arm's reach. No one ever wanted to get close to the great hero. But this guy was so innocent. I wonder if he knew who I was. I had taken him for one of Ganondorf's minions, but there was something so... so not evil about him. Sure, he attacked me. Yet, I could guess why. I was a stranger in his world.

Snoring echoed around the room and I shifted to sit against the tree as he slept. He was slightly cold against my bare arms, but that only made me hold him tighter.

I didn't realize I had drifted off until I was waking up. The strange copy of me still slept, but I had to do a double take. Reason being: He wasn't all black anymore. Instead I could see sun darkened skin and slightly plump, pink lips. Long lashes laying on soft cheekbones and jet black hair resting around an almost feminine face. He no longer had my long straight nose, but a cute button one. His hair wasn't parted in the center like mine. Instead it was cut shorter, just under his pointed ears, and spiked up at odd angles. Like I noticed before, his lips were plumper than mine. His face was what one would call heart-shaped and doll-like. He was simply the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

And, when his eyes opened to reveal just how big they were, he took my breath away.

* * *

I rubbed at my ear and sat up, blinking the sleep from my eyes. A yawn caused tears to block my vision and I wiped them away as I looked around. Still the room of water. Strange. I could have swore I was in a desert.

"Uhh..." That voice. It took a second, but I jumped from the lap I had taken a nap in. _What was wrong with me?! Sleeping on the enemy! But..._ I stared at him. _Why was he the enemy?_

He smiled up at me. "Nice nap?"

"Ye-yeah." I scratched at my neck and tried to avoid noticing his eyes taking me in. The man stood and then scowled. He raised a hand and I thought I would be hit. But then he set it on my head and moved it towards himself. He smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile before when his hand came to his chin. There was something predatory in his gaze now.

We stood for a moment before I spoke up. "W-Who are you? How did you get here?"

"My name is Link. As for how I got here..." He pointed to one end of the room and I could see a door through the fog. "I came through that door."

* * *

"Th-The door?" I chuckled as the guy looked wide-eyed over at the only structure in this room.

"Yeah. It leads to the rest of the temple." I didn't think his eyes could get any bigger, but then they did.

"There... There's more than this?" Now he seemed almost timid. Like he was unsure if leaving was such a good idea.

I took his hand, a childish way to reassure him, but it appeared to have the desired effect because he calmed. "Yeah. Would you like to come with me?"

Those red orbs locked onto me. "You'd let me go with you? Even after I attacked you?"

I shrugged. "Why not. And I was the one to come into your home. You had every right to attack me."

My heart fluttered as he smiled shyly. "I'd like to see more."

* * *

...

* * *

"Link! Help!" I gasped as the water tentacle wrapped up and around my throat, cutting off my air. _How did we think we could win against this thing?! It's water that moves!_

Suddenly, I was thrown into the air. The amoeba screamed, if that was possible, and then I was falling. "Gotcha!" We both 'oofed' when Link caught me, tumbling to the ground.

"Well... We beat it." Link chuckled and I groaned.

"No. More like you beat it and I almost died." I rubbed at my aching shoulder as we worked to untangle our limbs.

"That looks pretty bad." He moved closer and inspected the gash in my arm. Almost in the exact spot he had hit me. "I think I can see bone."

"I was thrown into that spike pretty hard. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost my arm." The hero's face paled and I knew I had said the wrong thing. "Link, look. I'm sorry. I hadn't meant-"

"I have an idea!" I watched as he walked over to where the water was, it had somehow drained out of the ceiling, and dropped down.

"Link!" I crawled to the edge and there he was, climbing one of the pillars.

He jumped over and scowled at me. "Why did you move?"

"I thought you had hurt yourself!" I turned from him and crossed my arms.

"Hey... Are you pouting?" Link poked at my bottom lip, smirking all the while. "Anyways. I have this thing here. It should help."

I hissed when he pressed something cold into my injury. "What the- That feels really good." My eyes shut as pure bliss erupted from my shoulder.

"See. And look. All healed." He was indeed right. "So, time to move on."

And I followed after Link into the strange light.

* * *

"Link!" I gasped as Ruto tackled me. "I've missed you!"

"It's been... what? A day since you last saw me." I rolled my eyes when she pouted. It wasn't cute like when... Gods, I hadn't asked for his name yet. I suddenly felt stupid.

"... so I want you to have this medallion and my love. Take it." I barely caught the end of what Ruto said, which I was glad for, and then a bright light surrounded me. _"Thank Sheik for me."_

I landed on the island and sucked in a deep breath. "Ahh. It feels so much better now."

The ground rose to meet me when a body collided with my side. "Link! It's so big out here! Where did you go?!"

I chuckled and peeled the still unnamed boy from my side. "Chamber of Sages. Sorry. I didn't think about whether you could join me or not."

"Hero." I recognized Sheik's voice and looked to find him staring at the red-eyed male. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Sheik. Hi. Uh..." Really should have asked his name.

"Call me Dark. Nice to meet you, Sheik." 'Dark', as he had just dubbed himself, reached up to shake Sheik's hand. Something the Sheikah found extremely surprising, if the red of his face was a give-a-way.

"H-hello. The feeling is requited." I choked on nothing at Sheik's stutter.

"How did you do that?!" I grabbed Dark's chin and made him look at me.

"D-Do what?" Sheik backed up and I couldn't help but see him looking at his hand in wonder.

"Make Sheik stutter."

* * *

I bit my lip and looked anywhere but at Link. "I don't know. I was just being nice. W-Was I wrong?"

"No, no, no!" Link shook his head and rests his hands on my shoulders. "I've just tried everything. I even grabbed his arse at the volcano."

"I should have shoved you into the lava." Sheik glared at Link and then looked at me. "Forgive me for my rudeness, yo-" He coughed lightly, obviously trying to cover something up. "Forgive me, Dark."

"S'okay." I rubbed at my shoulder and stared out at the vast world. It was amazing, really. All the colors I had names for, but never saw.

"Your next destination is the home of my people, Hero." Link looked to be in thought and then grinned at Sheik.

"Got it. Anything else?"

* * *

I was surprised as Sheik pulled me close, something that has never happened before. His gaze was stern. "Keep Dark safe."

It shocked me a little. Here was Sheik, ninja that he was, ordering me to keep a stranger safe. So I gave him an equally serious look. "Why is that?"

"That is none of your concern. Just know that if he were to be injured severely, we would have a war on our hands." My eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Why would we have a war on our hands? Who would care if he was injured?" I couldn't help but notice Dark sitting at the water's edge behind Sheik, poking the surface. He looked so cute.

Sheik backed up a step. "Keep him safe, Hero."

* * *

I winced at Sheik's sharp tone. Keep me safe? But why? A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up at Link. I would pretend to have not heard the conversation, even though I did. Perhaps that would be best.

"Ready to set out?" I nodded and Link helped me stand from the lake's edge.

* * *

"It really is amazing out here." Dark's eyes were sparkling as he took in the lake and I smiled. He was really too cute.

"So, Dark?"

He seemed to understand my question and scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Not to mention, looking adorable. "It... uh... just came to me. Navi called me your dark side and that stuck with me, so..."

Dark looked increasingly cute stumbling over what to say next. I decided to end this awkward moment with a soft smile that Dark returned. "I see."

"Um... Where are we going?" The way he cocked his head to one side and stared up at me almost made me pull him into my arms to kiss the black-haired boy senseless.

Instead, I dug in my pockets for the Ocarina of Time. "Well, we both need some rest and Sheik said I need to go to his people's home, so we will be going to Kakariko Village."

"Oh." I blew a simple tune on the ocarina and heard Epona already running across the bridges. I swear that horse always knows where I am. Dark's eyes grew wide as she approached. "What is that, Link?"

I ran a hand along her mane to assure her I was fine as Epona kept bumping my face with hers. "Her name is Epona. She's a horse and we are going to ride her to Kakariko."

"R-Ride? How?" I swung up into the saddle with ease and held a hand out to Dark.

"Take my hand and I will show you."

It took a little practice, but Dark was soon able to hop up onto Epona to sit behind me. I didn't trust myself to have him sit in front. Especially, when we got to moving. The last thing I wanted was to scare him away from me with a hard poke to the back, if you get my meaning.

* * *

I clung to Link's back as we made our way across the wooden bridges. Horseback riding isn't too bad. After voicing this, Link gave me a suspicious look. And, boy, was I. With good reason to. As soon as Epona's hooves left the bridge, Link kicked her into a full gallop. I screamed, grabbed onto Link even more, and practically buried myself in his back. He tensed, making me think I had done something wrong, but I ignored that as I held on for dear life.

After a moment Link slowed the horse and I peeked out from the folds of fabric. "Are we there?"

"Not even close." Link's laughter hit my ears too late. Epona took off and it felt like flying.

I raised my head a little more as the wind caught my hair. This was pretty freeing, actually. I could do without the jarring motion, but it was nice that it gave me an excuse to be closer to my hero to stop from slamming into him harder, which kind of hurt.

And then my eyes landed on a fence. A rather tall fence. One that we were going full speed at. "Uh.. Link.. What are yo-" Link's cackling and my screams could have been heard across the whole field.

* * *

We landed with a thud, causing Dark's body to crash forcefully with my back, not helping the issue I was developing in between my legs. I wonder what it would have been like had he sat in front. I could be running my fingers along the inside of his thighs as he moaned and rubbing my crotch against his backside lewdly. Gods, why did I have to think about less than innocent things. Maybe I should take us to the ranch instead. That was closer and I could go out into the barn to fantasize about fu- Er.. well.. Less than innocent things that may or may not involve Dark screaming my name in pleasure. Wow. It really was a good thing I thought of things like this and had Dark sit in the back.

I wondered how long I had been daydreaming as the walls of the ranch were already in view and the dull ache between my legs was gone. Not that I had a problem with going to the ranch anyways. I could still hide out in the barn and ple- Er... be by myself. I turned back to get Dark's attention and ask him what he thought, but found his sleeping face instead. Or perhaps I could sit in the guest room with a sleeping Dark and imagine what he would look like in utter bliss. I smirked. Decision made. Guess Dark will find out I took a detour when he wakes up.

We must have been riding for hours now, the gates of the ranch only a short distance away. I allowed myself to go back into my mind for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Epona whinnied loudly, announcing our presence, as we finally made it inside the ranch's wall.

"Link!" Malon practically knocked me over as I got off my horse, Dark sliding off into my arms.

"Hey, watch it." I held him protectively against my chest and mock glared at the ranch girl as she backed away from me.

Malon grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. Who is that? Awfully cute." She stepped closer again to get a better look.

The instinct to hide Dark away from her because of her comment was forgotten as he snuggled deeper into my chest. One good thing about Dark being asleep is I can carry him. "A friend I made at the lake."

I couldn't hide my soft smile as Dark nuzzled into my shirt. Malon obviously picked up on this. "Aww! Linky has a crush!"

"Shush!" My glare would probably have made anyone else wither. The ranch girl really wasn't like anybody else though. "You'll wake him up."

"Fine, fine." I rolled my eyes as she pouted. "Breakfast and a bath ready in the morning, o' wonderful hero?"

"Please."

* * *

Lon Lon Ranch

-Being woken up by Sheik and curled together

-Dark walking in on Link's bath and thinking nothing of it (Due to his Gerudo heritage, but they don't know that.)

-Breakfast with Malon flirting with Dark and him telling her she seems like a sister to him (Mentioning something about red hair being familiar.)

-Dark picking a horse (More like the horse picks him.)

* * *

Kakariko

-Chaos and Fire! Ah!

-Dark can control shadows!

* * *

Shadow Temple

-Dark can see through illusions (Gerudos mixed with Sheikah at one point and can see a little past illusions, plus his Twili/shadow blood.)

-Dark is scared of himself and Link tries to make him feel better, but it only makes Dark run further into the temple by himself

-Sheik pops out of the shadows to talk with Link (To which Link asks if Sheik follows him and he says obviously.)

-Dark speaks with the shadows of the temple

-Sheik sets off to find Dark and finds Dark surrounded by shadows that all seem to be very happy around him (Sheik knows about his Twili/shadow blood.)

-Link finally catches up and tells Dark to never leave his side again

-Boat ride

-Bongo Bongo fight is super easy because Dark simply puts him to rest/gives him peace finally

-Impa allows Dark into the chamber and calls him a prince, but doesn't explain why

* * *

Kakariko

-Poes dance around Dark as he sings while Link is buying supplies (And Link catches him. Much blushing!)

-They decide to stay the night at the local inn and set out in the morning

* * *

Hyrule Field

-The boys make their way to the desert after Sheik greets them at the Kakariko Gate

* * *

Gerudo Valley

-Link complaining about the heat and Dark having no problems.

-Dark recalling memories

-The Gerudo show up!

"Wait! We mean no harm!"

"Men have no place in our desert." The head Gerudo glares down from her horse at Link and I gulp as he returns it. A grin spreads on the woman's face at this and I know we are doomed. "Capture the intruders. They will make great trophies."

"We were just passing through!"

"Link, please. Calm down."

"How can I calm down?! I am not letting you be turned into some pleasure slave, Dark!"

"Am I the only one you're worried about?"

"I couldn't care less about what happens to myself as long as you're safe."

"Aww, how cute." The leader spits in our direction and urges her horse along, which tugs our bindings. "I hate cute."

"Desert bitch."

"What did you call me, Hylian scum?!"

"Don't hurt him!"

* * *

I yell in outrage as Dark jumps in front of the spear end meant for me. "Dark!" Next thing I know, I'm free from the rope and I have the Gerudo on the ground, my hand to her throat.

My heart is pounding to the point I can hear nothing, but I still make out Dark's meek voice. "L-Link... Don't..."

I straighten up and back away. "Fine."

"Restrain him." The group is quick to tie me up again, the rope tighter this time. "Let's hurry to the Fortress. I'm more than ready to put our new toy to use."

She touches my chin lightly and I growl. "Keep your filthy hands off me."

"You're my slave now, Hylian. I'll do what I want."

* * *

It's a long walk to the Fortress. Much longer than Dark or I expected. I make sure to give Dark all the water we are allowed even when he tries to refuse. I know he didn't drink much before because of me.

I can see the bruise on his cheek and I want to kill the Gerudo responsible, but know he will be upset if I do.

The brick structure comes into view as the sun begins to set and soon we are being lead inside the massive structure. The group disperses quickly when we step into what looks to be a common room.

"Ah, Nahira. You've brought a lovely looking man to us, hmm." I cringe as another woman walks up, her eyes trailing all over my body.

"He's strong. Almost had me at one point."

"Oh." The obviously higher ranking Gerudo gestures Nahira aside and I am tugged helplessly out of the way of Dark. Her tanned hand runs down the side of his face and I'm completely enraged. "And what do we have here."

My captor struggles to keep me back as I lunge forward. "Don't touch him!"

"Link, please. Calm down." Dark nods to the woman. "Forgive my companion. He is quite protective of me."

"I see. Come." I growl as Dark is lead off by the other woman, but I can see her taking the ropes away.

My ear twitches as Nahira speaks lowly. "Lovers, huh?"

I bite my lip and whisper. "No."

"But you want to be, don't you. I can see the way you look at him. Naughty, naughty. Don't you know Hylian look down upon men laying with men and women laying with women."

"I don't think myself a Hylian."

"Interesting."

* * *

"Is he your lover?"

"No. We are simply close friends. He... saved me from imprisonment some days ago."

"Seems awfully protective for a friend. Perhaps he thinks of you romantically."

* * *

"Yami?" I glance over to see an older Gerudo at the end of the table. She is looking at me intently. "Is it you, Yami?"

A memory surfaces of the woman before me, though she is much younger. A tear comes to my eye. "Mama?"

She held her hands over her heart. _"Non oblitus eius in deserto?"_ (Not forgotten in the desert.)

I smiled as big as I could manage. _"Ut diu sicut sol lucet."_ (As long as the sun shines.)

"Yami! My baby!" My mother embraced me fiercely and ran her fingers through my hair just like I remember. "You were so young. How could he...? Why?"

"Dark?" Link's voice carried down from the top of the stairs that lead down from the top of the fortress into the mess hall.

Mama's eyes landed on Link and widened. "Oh, Yami. He is _una in corde tuo._ (The one in your heart.) I can feel it."

"I think so too, Mama."


	7. Chapter 7

My heart was racing. It was my pen pal's birthday and I had saved up enough money to finally go see him. The taxi I was in turned down his street and I was so close to squealing. We had been talking since I was in kindergarten and I've developed quite the crush on the older boy. Yes, I'm male. Why should it matter? Besides, Dark doesn't think it is strange that I'm gay. The taxi guy smiles as I get out, though whether it was from getting paid or listening to my story, I don't know. I wave my thanks to him and head on up the steps of the town house. I ring the doorbell and wait.

Slowly it opens and... "Hello?" I look down to see a kid staring up at me.

"Hi. Umm..." Did I get the wrong address? "Does Dark Ader live here?"

"Sure does." The strange purple-haired child turns from me and shouts. "Big brother! A good looking guy is standing on the porch asking for you!"

I blush and shuffle my feet. Good looking? Am I? Then I hear it. A deep, soothing tone. Dark's voice. "Shadow, we talked about this. Vaati is my boyfriend and you can let him in the house." Boyfriend? My stomach clenches. He never told me about a boyfriend. But I never asked.

He comes walking down the stairs and I almost die. He is gorgeous. Layered, pitch black hair falling right below his multi-pierced ears. Sharp, red eyes and a straight nose matched with totally kissable, perfect cupid bow lips. A dark grey, close to being black, v-neck shirt conforms to the muscles of his chest and reveals ripped arms. Black skinny jeans that probably hug his arse, not that I've imagined what that looks like. Finally, black converse with black laces. Dark is amazing and the best eye candy I've ever seen.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I start out of my daydream of Dark pulling me to him and kissing me until I can't breath.

The kid gave me a knowing smirk when I glanced his way and it only made me more nervous. "Oh... Uh. Yeah. I was looking for Dark Ader."

Dark seemed to be checking me out and then he spoke. "Well, you found him. What do you need?"

I was close to saying, 'you out of those clothes', but I stopped myself. Instead, I held up the box in my hands. "Happy Birthday."

He appeared to be surprised and then walked forward to take the present from me. "Uh... Thanks."

I studied his face as he looked the box over. I had wrapped it in black wrapping paper, something I had to special order, and tied a blood red ribbon, Dark's other favorite color, around it.

"Who's it from?" I smiled shyly and turned to walked off the porch.

"A friend."

* * *

I stare down at the present that strange, but quite attractive, guy just handed me. I can't help but hope it isn't a bomb. That would suck. But why would it be so customized just to be a bomb. Black wrapping paper isn't cheap. I would know. People complain about it all the time, so I've never gotten a present wrapped in it. Until now.

"He was cute." Shadow nudged my ribs with his little finger and I jump. "You should be with him instead of that slut, Vaati."

"Shadow. You know it isn't nice to call Vaati names." I closed the door and started to head up the stairs to my room.

"I can if it is true. He has another boyfriend, you know." I sighed. Yeah, I did know.

I plop down on my bed and study the box. The wrapping job was well done, almost too perfect, and the ribbon had been tied in the best bow I've ever seen. It was a shame I had to destroy all of it to get to the stuff inside.

After fifteen minutes of meticulously working to remove the wrappings with no tears, I was successful. Slowly, I opened the box and was surprised by a bundle of envelopes kept together by a rubber band on top of a bunch of strange trinkets. There had to be almost ten envelopes here.

Undoing them, I picked up the oldest one, dated for nine years ago. My pocketknife made quick work of the envelope and then I unfolded the paper inside. What I saw looked to be a child's handwriting.

 _To my bestest friend, Dark._

 _I don't know when, but I wanna see you. I really hope Granny can bring me up to the city. I just wanted you to know that I am so happy to have a friend. Happy Birthday, Dark!_

 _Love, Link._

Link. I cursed. Had that been Link and I didn't know it? Now that I thought about it... Blond hair, blue eyes, kinda dorky. I ran my hand through my hair and then fell back on my bed. Why am I such a screw-up.

* * *

I flop down on the hotel bed and sigh. A boyfriend. He's in a relationship. I feel so stupid. Tiny wet spots cover the pillow as I feel a few tears fall. Goddess Din. What is wrong with me. It isn't like I actually knew Dark. I roll my eyes and groan. Yeah, not like I've been talking to him through letters since I was barely nine.

A knock sounds at the door and I start from my light slumber, wiping drool from the corner of my mouth. When had I fallen asleep? I glance at the clock and then hear another knock, louder this time. It should be Dark at the door. Unless he didn't open the present and read my letters. I smiled to myself. I felt quite clever after planning for Dark to not know it was me. So I wrote the hotel and room number I was staying in and put it in the envelope dated for today.

I wince as my joints pop as I climb off the comfortable bed and make my way to the door. It swings open with ease and then I'm pulled into a tight hug.

"Link. Oh my gods. Why didn't you say it was you?" I push against Dark's chest and, when he releases me, I gasp for air. "Opps. Sorry."

I catch my breath and move to allow him into the room. "Don't worry about it."

He walks over to sit on the bed and notices me watching him. Neither of us blink, we just stare at each other. Until Dark coughs and I can feel a blush warming my face.

I turn away to close the door and stumble over my words. "Uh... Sorry. You're kinda more... More then I thought you would be."

Our gazes lock as I make my way over to sit next to him on the bed. "More how?"

"Amazing." I bit my lip and hung my head in embarrassment.

A throaty, deep chuckle comes from Dark. "You really do idolize me."

"Well... Yeah. You're my only friend." I sighed, something I seem to be doing a lot of lately, and turn to face Dark. One of my legs is fully up on the bed now and my friend copies my position. I know I'm doing this to get the subject away from my friendless-ness, but it feels good to finally say it to him in person and have him know it is me. "Happy Birthday, Dark."

The black-haired boy appears stunned for a moment, I secretly hope it is because I gave him a brilliant smile and he is trying to not think of me as more than a friend. Dark rubs the back of his neck after a moment, a shy smile upon his lips. "Thanks, Link."

We sit there staring at each other for what feels like an eternity until Dark speaks up, awkwardly looking around the room. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"I only had enough money for one night in this room." I can only hope he catches the 'in this room' comment and invites me to stay at his house.

Just as I wanted, Dark eyes light up. He puts a hand on my shoulder, I have to hold back the shudder his warmth brings, and locks his red with my blue. "Why don't you come stay at my place?"

I raise an eyebrow, feigning disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Dark stands up looking really excited now. "We could get to know each other more, exchange phone numbers to stay in touch better after you go, and play video games until ungodly hours. It would be super fun!"

* * *

With a flick of my wrist, the bacon flies out of the pan and into the bowl on the counter. It reminds me why I love cooking so much. Shadow walks into the room, a smirk on his face. No doubt he saw Link sleeping in my bed. I couldn't help but smile. Link and I had, had an argument about who slept where. Obviously, I won and took the couch.

"I see you brought him home with you. Good catch." My little brother winks at me and then turns around, wrapping his arms around himself and making kissing noises.

I can't help but shove him and hiss. "Stop it."

He chuckles. "You know you want a piece of that arse. Link is a fine specimen. And I can always go to Vio's house if you want some 'alone time'. Hell, I'd bang Link if I was old enough." For being an eleven-year-old, Shadow is extremely perverted. I swear I didn't teach him that.

"Shadow, Link doesn't want that with me. And even if he did, I have a boyfriend." I know I'm just trying to convince myself as I talk, not that it will work with Link around. I've seen the way Link looks at me. He almost drooled last night when I started to change in front of him by accident. By the gods, he is so cute and ravish-able.

"We will see." My body shivered as my brother walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up." I groan as a little finger is poked into my side.

"Go away, Aryll." The bed shifts and I want to kill my little sister. Why must she wake me up from such a good dream? Dark had just leaned forward the last inch, his breath warm on my lips as our mouths... Almost touched. Curse the child sitting on me now.

"Aryll? Who's that?" I jumped up, accidentally sending the child flying, as I registered Dark's little brother's voice.

Red eyes that are wider and slightly pinkish look at me from across Dark's king-sized bed. I scratch the back of my neck and yawn. "My sister. Now, why did you have to climb on me?"

"Dark is making breakfast." He grinned innocently at me, but I could see the mischievousness underneath. "Do you want to bang my brother?"

I choked on my own spit in that moment. Shadow was grinning wider as I finally got a hold on the coughing. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Well, to be frank. You are really cute and nice. Dark deserves someone like you. So, you should walk into the kitchen and offer your virginity like a good boy." He nodded once, seeming to be completely sure of what he had just said, and crossed his arms.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" I blushed at that. Was I really having this type of conversation with a child?

"That question right there just proves it. If you had said 'why do you think I'm a virgin', I might have changed my mind. But you practically just admit it." I mentally slapped myself. Shadow looked up at me, face suddenly serious. "Dark takes care of me, you know. Our parents were killed a couple years ago, back when Dark was eighteen, and he got custody over me. He is the only family I have. Don't hurt him."

Then the child got up and left, leaving me to realize I didn't know quite as much about Dark as I thought. But what else was new. I was learning a lot of things about him and had a feeling I would continue to do so until I had to go home.

I took a moment to look around the room. Deep red walls and darker wood floors. Three doors. One lead to the hall, I remember that much. The others were probably a closet and bathroom. The big wardrobe was cool. I bet Dark hid in it as a child. I know I would have. I smiled as I glanced at the desk. It was in pristine condition. Nothing looked out of place. Very different from my mess. A nightstand on either side of his massive bed. A lamp sitting on one and an alarm clock on the other. I suddenly flopped down on the bed and took in Dark's scent. It was everywhere. His red pillows, red sheets, and black blanket. I was in utter bliss.

I couldn't help but giggle. Here I was. Finally getting to see Dark. And I was even more in love with him then before I came.

* * *

"He so wants to bone you." I rolled my eyes as I got plates out and practically shoved them into Shadow's hands.

"Set the table." He grumbled, but complied.

"You should grab him up before someone else does. He won't be able to wait forever for you." I sighed, knowing my little brother was right.

"Mmm. It smells great in here." As if right on cue, Link walked in. "You cook, Dark?"

I glanced over to the table where Link was helping set silverware and grinned. "One of my favorite things to do."

The blonde groaned, making me worried that he didn't like that, and then chuckled, relieving my stress. "That's awesome. I can't even boil water without setting the stove on fire."

I laughed at his over-exaggeration, or so I thought. "I'm sure you aren't that bad."

A finger poked my cheek and I turned my head to stare into Link's blue gaze. "You would be incorrect. Granny wasn't happy." His serious expression and the ridiculous of the situation got to me and I had to hold my stomach as I hunched over in hysterical laughter.

Even Shadow was chuckling. "How'd you manage that?!"

Link shrugged. "Not even the fire department could figure it out. They made me take cooking lessons afterwards and I almost ruined the classroom."

I raised an eyebrow, my laughter under control. "How?"

"Blender accident." And I was back to laughing as Link explained how he launched shredded vegetables into an exhaust vent, causing it to jam and catch on fire.

"Oh my goodness, Dark! This is delicious!" I had to focus on something else as Link moaned happily as he bit into his share of the loaded hash-browns.

"Thanks." Shadow wagged his eyebrows at me as Link tucked in and I acted like I was scratching my head so I could flip him off without Link knowing. My little brother's eyes narrowed and he turned to Link with a smile.

"So, why didn't you two share a bed last night? You're both guys and, from what I've heard, best friends. So, I fail to comprehend why one of you needed to sleep on the couch." I sipped my milk, seeming uninterested. I was far from it, however.

Link glared at me as he spoke. "Because someone felt like it was his duty as a host to let the guest take his bed."

"But Vaati sleeps in Dark's bed with him. Why can't you?" Shadow tilted his head and appeared innocent, but I knew better.

"Well, two points. I'm gay, as you already know, little devil of a child. And I'm not his boyfriend. So, therefor, it wouldn't be right." As did Link, apparently, if the glare he was sending across the table was anything. "It would be the equivalent of Dark sharing a bed with a girl."

I did not like the smirk on Shadow's face. "You'd make a great girlfriend, though. Hmm, Linky." And Link's face could not possibly get any redder.

It was an awkward few minutes before I decided to break the silence. "I need a shower before work. Try not to kill each other."

* * *

It was quite weird to be in Dark's house by myself. What with Dark leaving for work and Shadow heading to a friend's house shortly after. A knock sounded at the door and, even though Shadow had warned me not to answer, I got up to do just that.

A man with deep purple hair and narrow red eyes blinked slowly at me. "Umm... Do I have the wrong house?" He glanced over at the number on the mailbox and looked even more confused.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Dark."

"Oh, he went to work a few minutes ago."

Those crimson orbs suddenly looked like blood as they looked me up and down. "I see. Who are you?"

"My name is Link. I'm a childhood friend of Dark's from out of town." I held out my hand for him to shake. "And you are?"

He took my hand and kissed the back. "Dark's boyfriend, Vaati. But you can call me whatever you want, beautiful."

"O-Oh... Umm. I'll just call you Vaati." I felt very uncomfortable as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "D-Dark isn't here, so there isn't a point in st-"

His hand pressed into my chest and started pushing me back. "You're here. That all the reason I need to stay."

"Why is th-that?" My back hit the wall and I squeaked.

"I bet you're a virgin. Mmm. I love taking away one's innocence. And it is so much more enjoyable when my prey is so, so, so cute." His hand ran down the side of my face and I flinched. "Shh. No need to be scared, lovely. I'll be gentle."

He licked his lips and pressed himself against me, a mad chuckle leaving him. "The first time."

"I th-thought you w-were with-th Dar-r-rk." My stomach flipped as he toyed with my hair. "You sh-shouldn't cheat-t on hi-im."

"He's terribly boring. I never get sex from him." I bit my lip as tears built up in my eyes. "And you are simply perfect."

The man's lips ran up my neck and then he bit me. I lashed out, a knuckle catching his nose as I tried to punch him. "No!"

"Why, you little bitch!" His face twisted in an angry scowl and then I was being shoved over onto the couch.

He straddled me and I could feel cold metal against my neck. "Listen to me and I won't hurt you."

Fear gripped me as the realization that Vaati would kill me if I didn't let him have his way with me set in. "J-Just be g-gentle. Ple-ease."

"That's a good boy." The knife was removed and my wrists were grabbed, the purple-haired man taking off his belt and binding them above my head. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "I don't even know where to start. You're really the sexiest little thing I've ever had the pleasure of gazing upon."

My eyes clenched shut when he leaned in. "This will be fun."

Kisses rained down on my neck and then my shirt was being ripped down the middle. Hands grabbed anywhere they wanted and I had to hold in a sob. Then the door opened.

"Hey, Link. Apparently, I don't work today. So, I thought we co-" My eyes flew open as a pained cry left my attacker.

Vaati winced as my best friend had him pinned against the wall above the couch. "Ah, Dark. Lovely. How have you been?"

"I don't know who you think you are to touch Link, but I'll fucking kill you if I ever see you so much as look in his direction." My heart raced as Dark threw Vaati from the couch and stood over him, a dangerous air about him. "Don't think I won't."

"Come on, baby. We can work this out. Perhaps, share him?" I feared Dark would hurt Vaati as he picked him up by his collar, but then he walked over to the door and threw the purple-haired man down the stairs.

I worked to sit up as Dark closed the door and rest his head against it. "And to think if I had work, he would have... Gods, I'm so sorry, Link."

Dark's eyes were dull as he walked back over and I knew I had to say something. "H-he didn't, though. You saved me." A dry chuckle left my friend and then he was embracing me something fierce.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have known he would show up." Dark shook and I tried my best to comfort him with my wrist still bound by nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Everything's okay now, Dark. He didn't hurt me."


	8. Chapter 8

The grey brick building came into view as my grandmother turned the corner and I groaned. A new school. Again.

"Now, Link, I know you didn't want to move, but can you please pretend to be happy for your Granny?" I faced my sweet grandma and smiled softly. She ruffled my hair. "That's the spirit."

I got out of the car and hauled my backpack up higher. "Thanks for driving me on the first day, Gram."

My grandmother rolled down the window as I closed my door. "Remember, Aryll needs you to walk her home later. Don't forget."

She gave me a stern look and I nodded vigorously. "I won't."

Gram placed a hand on her chest. "Promise?"

I took my finger and crossed over my heart. "Promise."

"Okay. Have a great first day. I love you, Link." I blushed, hoping no one saw as she blew kisses at me.

And yet, I made sure to blow one back. "Love you, Granny."

"Don't be late for dinner either! I'm making stew!" My mouth practically watered as I waved goodbye and headed up the steps. Mmm. Granny's stew.

Cool air hit my face as I walked into the building. A woman with way too much make-up greeted me as I stepped up to the front desk window. "Hello. You must be the transfer student. Link Courest, right?"

I nodded and she started typing on her computer. Seconds later a paper was being printed behind her. She spun around and grabbed it. "This is your schedule. Your locker number is here and this is your combination. If you go down the hallway a little ways and then up some stairs, you'll come to the freshman lockers. Yours is there. Any questions?"

She smiled up at me and... Wait, was this woman purposely trying to show off her chest to me?! I cringed on the inside, but smiled back at her. "No. Thanks a lot."

The woman looked disappointed and I sighed as I walked away. What the hell was with her? I rubbed the back of my head and followed her instructions.

219... 220... Ah, there we are. Locker 221. My bag made a slight thud as I dropped it.

"Hey, newbie." My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest as a deep voice sounded in my ear.

I yelped and spun around, coming face to face with a rather attractive guy. Black, layered hair fell down below his ears and spiked up at odd angles. A smirk pulled the corner of narrow lips and made his handsome, angular face look smug.

His calm red orbs looked me up and down as he moved closer, trapping me against the wall of lockers. "W-What makes you think I'm new?"

The guy chuckled, like my question greatly amused him. "Simple."

I gasped as his hands landed on my hips and his lips touched my ear. "I've already fucked every good-looking person in this school."

"G-Get off me!" In one smooth motion, I slipped under his arm while grabbing my bag and twisted around to face his back.

"Light on your feet, pretty boy." Crimson caught my azure from over a shoulder and the guy licked his lips. "I enjoy a challenge."

My breathing picked up as the guy faced me and started to back me into the other wall. Luckily, the bell rang and the halls flooded with people. I slipped into the crowd. Guess I didn't need to get into my locker.

* * *

I plopped down in a seat and sighed. Luckily, that guy hadn't followed me.

"That's my seat." I jolted and looked up at the guy standing by the desk.

I blushed at how handsome he was, electric blue eyes and brilliant white hair, and got up quickly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry." A tanned hand patted the spot next to him. "You're new here. Why don't you sit next to me."

I fumbled with hopping the row of desk and then sat in the seat he picked for me. "O-Okay."

"Name's Oni. Oni Keaton. What's your name?"

"Link Courest."

* * *

I stepped out of the lunch line and gulped. Now where do I sit...

"Link." I perked up at the sound of my name. "Over here, sleepyhead."

Oni was waving at me and I practically sprinted to him. "Thank the gods. I didn't know where to sit."

"No problem." He sipped a cup of black coffee and I gave him a 'what the hell' look, to which he simply shrugged.

I tried for a scowl, but it might have come across as a pout. "And stop it with that nickname."

"You've fallen asleep in every class we have had together. I reserve the right to call you sleepyhead." A sly look crossed his face before he was smirking. "Or perhaps you would prefer sleeping beauty."

My face erupted in a deep blush. "W-Well, I-"

He chuckled, deep and throaty. "Sleeping beauty it is." And then he leaned forward to poke at my nose.

I 'eeped' and fell backwards as the people around us whistled.

"Don't sleep on the floor now." Oni easily lifted me back into my seat... Only it wasn't my seat. I was now sitting right next to him, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Oni?" He remained calm and I followed his gaze. Dark was watched us, venom in his eyes.

"He has been watching you since you walked in. I felt the need to protect my new princess." I nodded, taking in a deep breath, before snuggling into his side.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Look what we have here. Fresh meat." Hot air landed on the back of my neck and I glanced back to see a muscled redhead. What was with guys and messing with me? "Wanna play, cutie? I can make you feel good."

"No, thank you." I brushed the guy off and pulled my gym shirt on.

Then two big hands were on my shoulders, my back up against lockers for the second time since being at this school. Dull golden eyes peered down at me. "It wasn't an option."

"Leave him alone, Ganon." The big guy moved away and the one from yesterday was glaring at him as he turned back.

"But Dark-"

Dark, as he was just called, grabbed the big guy and shoved him back into the lockers hard enough to shake the wall. "Don't fuck with my stuff." The black-haired guy released my current tormentor.

Redhead, now named Ganon, sulked away. "Sorry. I didn't know he was yours."

Dark turned to me with an apologetic grin, but I wasn't believing any of his crap. "I apologize for him. He can be an arse."

"I seem to recall a scene yesterday where you did the same thing to me." I crossed my arms and glared.

"Eh. What can I say." He sent me what one would call the smolder and I snorted before heading to the locker room door. "Wait."

Dark grabbed my wrist and I hissed. "You just don't know when to quit."

"Like I said, I enjoy a challenge." He pulled me back into him and I could feel his nose in my hair.

Quickly, I leaned forward and then brought my head back. Hard. I grinned when Dark let go. "Fuck off."

"You- I can't believe you did that!" He sounded mad, and muffled, but I was already halfway out the door.

Ten minutes later, that guy came walking into the gym. The teacher spared him a glance and Dark waved him off before heading to the bleachers. I could see the paper towels in his hand and wondered if his nose was, or had been, bleeding. Luckily for me, he couldn't glare at me as girls swarmed him. I snort. How does a guy like that get such a big fan club?

"Hey, newbie." A shoe hit me in the side of my head and I held my face as bright orange hair flew into my line of sight. "You're awfully cute."

My mouth dropped open as I realize who was talking to me. "M-Midna?"

"Wolfie?" A squeal and then I was in an embrace that could rival a Goron's. "When did you transfer here?"

I shrugged. "Yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would I have? As far as I knew, you moved to Twili City."

She smirked. "Oh, yeah. Guess we should keep in touch better."

"I guess so."

* * *

"Hello, sleeping beauty." I rolled my eyes and dropped down into the seat next to Oni.

"Are you ever going to stop with that nickname?" He threw his head back in laughter and I groaned. "I'll take that as a no."

He finally pulled himself together and patted me on the back. "You are interesting, Link."

"Great, I guess." I sighed. There really is no getting through to this guy.

"Oni?" A soft voice came from across the table and I looked over to see a slender guy sit down.

"Eh, Sheik." I glanced between them as Oni rubbed the back of his head and the other guy, Sheik, glared. "I'm sorry?"

"Why do you sound so unsure. Could it possibly be because you don't know what you did?"

"Peeerhaps. Care to clue me in?"

"You left me with the twins."

I blinked. Twins? Oni seemed surprised as well and then he burst into giggles. I kid you not, he giggled. A lot. "Oh! I'm not even sorry. You deserves it for trying to set me up with... What's his name?"

"Ravio?"

"Hmm. Big purple beanie guy, right?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah. Him. You know he likes Hilda."

"I was aware, but she is not good enough for him."

"You're far too protective of that little bastard. You know he stole my mask off my key ring and claimed I lost it so he could charge me for it."

"I was not awa-"

"What are you looking at?" My attention was brought back to reality as Oni nudged my side. "Oh, I see you didn't notice him. This is Link."

I glanced up and caught red orbs, my face reddening. "H-Hello."

A weak wave was all I got before Sheik got up from the table.

Oni reached out for him as he passed. "Hey, wait! That's rude, Sheik!"

My heart pounded in my chest as Oni ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about him. He can be an arse."

"Oh... kay." Yet, I couldn't get my body to stop buzzing.

* * *

I sighed for the millionth time as I walked into my last class of the day.

"New seating arrangements today. Everyone to the back wall." A stern looking woman with deep red eyes glared at everyone that walked in, except me. "Ah. You must be Link."

She smiled, but it looked a little forced. "My name is Impa. You can call me such until you prove to not be capable of doing your work. At which point, I will be known as Ms. Shadiah."

"Nice to meet you, Impa." I ducked my head and started to walk to the back wall.

"Wait, boy." I turned to see Impa beckoning me over, so I walked back. She nodded to the seats. "Go ahead and pick since you were not here for the first quarter when the others got to."

My eyes widened and then I smiled. "Thank you, Impa."

* * *

An arm shot out from the corner I was about to pass and pulled me back against the school's brick wall. I struggled against the bigger body, but stilled when he spoke. "Hold still or I'll be tempted to tie you up."

I glared up at the smug prick and couldn't help but notice his nose was bruised. My joy at hurting him was hidden by the disgust I was feeling. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"An apologize, perhaps." Dark frowns as he gestures to his nose.

"I'm not sorry, you egotistical bastard. You deserved worse."

"Say it with your body then." Before I knew what was happening, he had my wrists pinned above my head and was licking at my ear.

I yelped as he bit down on my earlobe. "Son of a bitch! Get off!"

"Tell me you're sorry about my nose."

"Fuck no!"

"Then deal with this."

I winced at what I was about to do. Damn it, I wasn't a girl... But... "Someone help! Help me! He-"

Dark quickly covered my mouth with his free hand and hissed. "Shut up or your punishment will be considerably worse."

Tears caught at the corners of my eyes and I whimpered.

"Back off the new kid, Dark." Holy Din! I'm saved. It was that jerk Sheik, but anyone that will help is better than no one.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't. Tell your daddy?"

Sheik leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone, acting nonchalant about the whole situation. "Perhaps."

Their eyes locked for a moment and Dark pulled away. "Fine." I didn't miss the look he gave me. It spoke of something like this happening in the future.

Platinum hair caught my attention and I watched my savior walk a few feet back towards the front of the school. My brain caught up and I was sprinting the short distance to grab his shirt. "Wait, Sheik."

His posture turned stiff, but Sheik's voice was unwavering. "I've assisted you already. What more do you need of me, Link?"

My mouth suddenly felt dry. "You... uh... I just wanted to say..."

Sheik looked back over his shoulder at me and I was lost in a set of rubies. "Speak firmly and louder. I can't really hear you."

So, I stood a little straighter and smiled up at him. "I want to thank you for helping me with Dark. So, thank you."

Those eyes crinkled in a way that told me he was smiling. "You're welcome, Link."

My heart pounded in my chest and then I was stumbling forward to stand in front of Sheik. He raised an eyebrow, but I paid that no mind. It would have only made me more nervous. I licked my lips and spoke without stuttering. "I like you, Sheik."

If someone had told me that Sheik would blush redder than a rose and then pull me in to kiss me, I would have called them a liar. But, I kid you not, that is what happened.

A soft smile lit up his eyes while Sheik ran the backs of his fingers down my jawline. "I like you too."

"D-Does that mean you want to g-go out?"

He winked before stepping around me. "Perhaps."

That was enough for me.

* * *

My breath caught in my throat as I walked out my front door intent on walking Aryll to her school and then heading to my own only to find Sheik leaning back on a blue car parked in my driveway.

His eyes looked up through that almost white hair, a playful air to them.

"Okay, Link. I'm ready to... go..." Bird, my little sister Aryll, came out the door to stand next to me. "Holy shit. Who is the hot guy?"

I hissed. "Bird?! Language!"

She laughed and punched me in the arm. "Already got a boyfriend, do ya. I'm happy for you. Maybe you can finally get your first kiss."

My eyes widened, as did Sheik's before he turned away. "Aryll!"

"Annnnyways, let's get to school, fellas." Sheik seemed just as surprised as I was feeling as my little sister climbed in the back of his car.

I shrugged and made my way to the vehicle. "She's a free spirit."

"I can see that." He smiled and I blushed deeply when Sheik's hand ran across my lower back as he walked past me to the other side.

* * *

Aryll waved one last time as she made it up the school steps and Sheik started pulling away.

I chewed at my bottom lip as I finally worked up the courage to speak. "Hey, Sheik..."

His eyes flickered over to me. "Hmm."

"How did you know where I live?"

"I-I-" The brightest red I have ever seen took over Sheik's face, even showing up through the natural tan. He ducked his head. "I followed you home yesterday."

My mouth dropped open. "Y-You did?"

"It was to make sure you got home without interruption from that bastard."

A soft smile pulled up my lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Link."

* * *

"Do you want to go do something this weekend?" A lean stomach was the first thing I saw as I looked up from lacing my sneakers. Sheik was obviously trying to look indifferent as he used the edge of his shirt to wipe sweat from his neck, though his face had a cute pink tint to it.

I scratched behind my pointed ear and played it off like I was thinking it over. Of course, there was no way I would turn Sheik down. I was pretty sure I was falling in love. "I suppose."

That playful look was back in his eyes. "You suppose?"

My throat felt like it was closing off as he leaned down, a predatory look in his eyes. "W-What's in it for me?"

"Dinner and a show at Lake Hylia's Aquarium?" I nodded and watched as Sheik spared a quick glance at the teacher. He must have deemed it safe because he swiftly kissed me. Even though it was a quick kiss, it had a lot of passion in it and I could feel my face flush from embarrassment, excitement, and breathlessness. "We can discuss the time later. I've got to go."

Good thing too. I could barely think about anything but making him kiss me like that again. "O-Okay."

"Bye, Link." He ruffled my hair and then was gone.

* * *

"Linky boy." Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I froze.

"What do you want, Dark?"

 _"You."_ A shiver raced down my spine and a warm feeling settled in my chest. I cursed myself. I was not falling for this arsehole's tricks. No, no, no.

"Too late, I'm afraid."

"Ah, yes. You're with the Sheikah, hmm."

"Happily."

"I can make you happier."

"Shoving me into walls is not the way to make me happy."

"But I haven't gotten to show you how gentle I can be." My toes curled as his lips ghosted down my neck.

"S-Stop touching me. I'm not interested."

"So, I don't even get a chance to prove myself."

"You already proved you're a jerk that only cares about appearance."

"Aww. Come on, Link. At least let me try."

"He isn't interested."

"Ah, the _faithful_ Sheikah dog is back."

"I suggest you unhand Link before I decide to beat you into the ground."

"But he's so cute." I whimpered as Dark's hand slipped into the front of my shirt, pulling the fabric up. "Don't you agree."

"Enough, Dark."

"It isn't fair to _him_ , you know." I had a feeling Dark wasn't talking about me and my stomach flipped as Dark's eyes hardened. "But who am I to judge."

* * *

"You have a date!" Aryll bombarded me with question after question. Like who and how and when.

"I'm going to the aquarium with-" The doorbell rang and I tried to calm myself as I made my way to the door. I could feel my sister's gaze on my back as I opened the door, a massive bouquet of deku babas meeting me.

Sheik lowered the flowers and I could see a blush over his tanned cheeks as he looked away. "I-Is this too much?"

...

* * *

We watched the fish swim over the top of the glass tunnel and I glanced down at Sheik's hand again. If only I was courageous enough.

He must have seen me, because a moment later my hand was in his. "You could have just asked."

...

* * *

"Just a few hours and then we can leave."

"But why?"

"Everyone will be at this party, Link. You're a new student. It would be wrong to not make an appearance so you can mingle a bit."

"When did you become a people person."

"Hardy, har, har." Sheik ruffled my hair and pulled me up to the door.

...

* * *

...

My eyes widened as I found something completely different from what I had been looking for. My adoption papers. I could hear Sheik suck in a breath beside me.

Granny stepped into the room and I glared over at her. "When were you going to tell me?"

She must have noticed what I held in my hands and made the connection. "Link, dear. This doesn't change anyth-"

"Except the fact that I'm not even your grandson!"

"Yes, you are. And I love you regardless of blood."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Your mother wanted to when you turned thirteen, but then she passed away. I would have, but you were already going through so much then."

"Is Aryll adopted too?" I winched as Granny shook her head.

"You are still just as much my family as she is, Link."

"I..." Tears spilled over and I took off past my grandmother. She didn't try to stop me as I ran up to my room.

...

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"I'm sure your parents wanted you to be older."

* * *

...

* * *

"You want to know a secret, Link. You aren't the first person Sheik has been with." A small square of paper was handed my way. Except... It wasn't just a piece of paper. It was a picture. It looked like a picture of a younger me.

But I knew it wasn't.

* * *

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"You-" I wiped at the tears in my eyes and clutched my stomach to try and keep in a sob. "You used me!"

"Link... I..." Sheik retracted his hand and lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

I swallowed, but that did nothing for how dry my throat felt. "How did you think pretending I was someone else would go?!"

"I had hoped you wouldn't find out."

"And spend the rest of my life believing it was me you fell in love with!"

"I do love you!"

"Dammit! Don't lie to me! I know better!"

"Maybe I didn't in the beginning, but you're different from him."

"How?!" I threw the picture his way and screamed, "How am I any different from him?! We have the same fucking face!"

My head ached, both from tearing at my hair and the pounding headache I had gained from getting upset. "And you knew! You knew we were twins and you never said anything!"

"I thought you knew about him."

"How could I have known! I just recently found out that I'm adopted!" A storm was brewing in my stomach and I willed it to die down enough to not make me vomit right now.

"And you think I wouldn't have told you if I knew that!"

"You were there when I found out and you didn't say anything then!"

"I didn't want to put that on your shoulders too." He cupped my face and tried to pull me close. "I did it that way because I care about you."

"Get off me!" I struggled and Sheik relented, his hands gone and I backed up enough to be against the opposite wall. "I'm done."

Tear-filled rubies looked at me from across the small room, but I would not allow myself the weakness of going to him. Sheik must have seen this as he looked to the floor. "I understand, Link."

A sharp pain was slowly getting more ground in my chest and I hurried over to fling open the door and leave. My surroundings passed by quickly and, before I knew what was going on, I was wrapped in a strong pair of arms.

I struggled until Dark's voice reached my ears. "I've got you. Cry it out."

And I did until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

As my eyes fluttered open, I was warm and more content than I've been in some time. Soft, black hair tickled my nose and I unburied myself from Dark and the blankets.

He went to pull me closer and, after realizing I wasn't there, his eyes opened. I tried not to think about how I had been snuggled up to his chiseled chest as my bed mate sat up. I giggled at the disarray that was his hair. "Sleep well?"

Dark blinked and followed my gaze with his hand. Understanding hit him as he grabbed at the matted mess. "Yes, thank you. Finally had you in my arms."

I was unable to contain the blush that caused and expected a snide remark, but when I looked at Dark, all I saw was a gentle smile and warm gaze.

...

* * *

"They grew up together. Best friends and secret lovers. I only know because I liked him too. Well... I liked how he looked, I guess. He was head strong and a complete jackass at times. Nothing like you."

"He didn't go to our school. His mom was paranoid and home schooled him. Didn't let him leave the house often either. Guess that's why no one pointed you out."

"You know, we used to be friends. Sheik and I. Funny right?" ... "But then he passed away and Sheik never got over the guilt. Started hating me... Hating himself."

"It happened during winter. Sheik wanted to hang out and we always brought him along. We had no idea he was actually sick. Like... deathly sick."

"We decided to play in the snow and he... disappeared." ... "To this day, I wish I had been the one to find him. Maybe then I could have made it look better for when Sheik found him."

"What h-happened?"

"We aren't completely sure. Maybe he had wanted to climb the tree and hide from us to throw down snowballs. But... He must have fallen." ... "His body was so broken and I'd never seen so much blood in my life."

"He must have been in so much pain laying in the snow and praying for someone to find him."

"Gods, I wish we had known... I would have forced the bastard to stay inside."

* * *

My eyes were hard as Sheik shifted, obviously uncomfortable under my gaze. Though, I couldn't help but feel wrong for my actions. Sheik had lost someone special to him and I... "What do you want now?"

"These are from him."

"Who?"

"(Green)."

"And what are they?"

"He wrote to you pretty often, but the letters never made it to the mailbox. He wondered about you and stuff." ... "Just thought you'd want them."

He was about to walk off the porch, but I stopped him. "Wait, Sheik."

Those eyes still hurt to look at. I gulped. "He would want you to be happy."

Sheik fell to his knees right there and I moved in to embrace him as tightly as I could. "H-He would?"

Knowing I sounded just like my brother, I would make this right. "I never hated you, Sheik."

He froze, but then clung to me. "How could you not? I forced you to play in the snow with us."

A warmth was filling my chest and I was unsure what it was, but my words were coming out more steadily now. "I wanted to. You tried to make me stay inside. You knew I was sick, but I didn't listen."

I pulled him closer still as he whimpered. "I still love you, Sheik. I love you so much and I want you to be happy. I want to watch you lead a wonderful life and know you don't blame yourself for my death because it was only my fault. But I don't regret playing in the snow with you. You know, it was my first time. Mother never let me outside when it was cold."

"It's a shame we didn't get to start a family and live by the lake like you wanted. And I would have loved to have been with you at least once, but I know we were too young. And... I'm rambling now. Not entirely my fault, since I haven't been able to talk to you since that day, but... I can't stay much longer. Though we may be two sides of the same soul, Link's body cannot hold both of us for long."

"Just know that I love you and I will be waiting for you."

I breathed in deeply as I collapsed beside Sheik. Within seconds, his arms were around my shoulders and he was instructing me to breath more.

"That was- Was-"

"Thank you, Link."

My eyes widened, but I did wrap my arms around him. "You're... welcome."

And I blacked out.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Link. I was trying to do right by him by being with you, but... I went about it all wrong. Forgive me?"

"Of course." ... "You know, now that this is all over, the feelings I thought I had are gone, as is the ache. I wonder if he had something to do with that."

"I admit I don't feel quite as attracted to you as I did, but who really knows how that works." ... "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Agreed."

"Does he make you happy?"

"W-What?"

"Dark... Are you happy with him?"

"I... don't know. Maybe. I mean, I feel all warm inside when he is around and now that I know he isn't such an arse I almost-"

Sheik was grinning widely. "You love him."

"I-"

"Can you tell him I've been a fool all these years. Tell him I never wanted to be mad at him, but I was so full of self-hatred... Please, tell him I want to be friends again. And let him know I give my blessing to your relationship."

"You could tell him yourself."

"D-Dark?!"

"The one and only."

"W-Why are you here?"

"Because my parents wanted a son." Sheik snorted and I knew he was giving Dark a look. The black-haired male raised his hands and chuckled. "Fine, fine. I stayed the night."

Two pairs of crimson orbs glanced over at me. Though they held completely different emotions. One was full of lust and a softness only love can cause. The other was panic stricken for a moment before they glared over at Dark. "You perverted, son of a bitch."

Dark rubbed his chin, a smile on his face. "You're right. My mom is a bitch."

"I cannot believe yo-"

"We didn't fuck, Sheik. Calm down." I blushed as Dark reached out to grab my hands and pull me into his chest. "Link didn't let me get that far."


End file.
